


Зависть (Envy)

by keiramarcos, Vasilika



Series: Tangled Destinies - Russian Translation [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: All the characters are AWESOME, Betazoid!Jim, Empathy, Established Relationship, Except for those who are SO not, F/M, Humour, M/M, One of the Vulcans is a BAD character, Psychic Abilities, Psychic!Jim, Romance, Stonn is a good character, T'hy'la, Telepathy, alternative universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: Спок и Джим привыкают к своим узам, пока жизни взрослых вокруг них перестраиваются в ответ на изменения в их отношениях.





	Зависть (Envy)

**Author's Note:**

> **Translator:** [Василика](https://ficbook.net/authors/15907)  
>  (сновной профиль)
> 
> Все примечания находятся в самом конце этого огромного массива текста. Помимо этого есть некоторое количество дополнительной информации, которую будет полезно знать. Так что вы можете перейти по нижеуказанной ссылке и прочитать и эти сведения, и примечания там (возможно, так вам будет удобнее, вместо того чтобы крутить кучу текста вниз до пояснений).
> 
> **Все примечания и дополнительная информация:**  
>  [Примечания](http://vash-drakon.livejournal.com/3145.html)
> 
> Так же _крайне_ рекомендую зайти вот сюда за актерским составом (так будете лучше представлять ОЖП и ОМП. На странице выберите вкладку «The Cast»): [The Cast](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction/star-trek/tangled-destinies-ks/#tabs-1457-0-1)
> 
> На любые упущенные опечатки указывайте в комментариях - исправлю! :)
> 
>  **Обложка всей серии Tangled Destinies такая:** [Tangled Destinies cover](https://keiramarcos.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/tangleddestinies-cover.jpg)  
> 
> 
> И напоследок: рейтинг этой части - **R** [за ругань (которая будет смягчена), закадровое насилие над детьми, плюс отношения (определенного уровня) между двумя подростками].
> 
> *****
> 
> **Оригинальная история здесь -**  
>  [Tangled Destinies: Envy](http://keiramarcos.com/2010/07/tangled-destinies-envy/)  
> 

## ❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

## Зависть (Envy)

 

                                                       

 

Спок снял шлем и пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы.

\- Старейшина Ставик и Стонн упомянули, что прибудут пораньше, чтобы успеть осмотреть кампус.

Джим закрепил свой шлем на мотоцикле и знаком предложил Споку сделать то же самое.

\- Мы могли бы так же поступить, если хочешь; уверен, мой папа мог бы устроить для тебя очень детальный тур, если тебе это интересно. Ты ж в курсе, что Звездный флот глаз с тебя не спускает.

\- И это разумно: я одаренный и способный ученик.

\- А еще такой скромняшка, – с серьезным видом кивнул Джим.

\- Скромность в отношении чьих-либо интеллектуальных достижений нелогична, – отозвался Спок, вытаскивая из-под сидения кожаный портфель, – в то время как любование своим профилем это истинное проявление тщеславности. Любопытно, что некоторые способны гордиться чем-то, что им досталось от рождения и во что они не вкладывали ни малейших усилий.

Джим засмеялся.

\- Ну, думаю, я тоже довольно суперский в плане мозговой красоты. Я, пожалуй, даже уверен, что я абсолютно потрясающий аж в сотне разных вещей, – он подхватил свою сумку и перекинул ремень через плечо. – Идем. Кстати, ты хочешь взять себе наушники? У них там будут переводчики вулканского, андорианского и еще кучи других широко распространенных языков.

\- Я готов прослушать интересную версию Стандарта Федерации от доктора Скотта. У меня есть несколько из его презентаций на ПАДДе, и я полагаю, что уже выяснил и запомнил все его лингвистические… _выкрутасы_.

День открытия симпозиума начался с завтрака. Еда была на высшем уровне, но Джим внезапно обнаружил себя в обществе одних только вулканцев. Сперва они со Споком взяли свои тарелки и заняли пустой стол. Ставик и Стонн вскоре присоединились к ним, а затем подошли еще несколько вулканцев. Не то чтобы Джим был против остроухой компании, ребята с этой характерной физической чертой ему очень нравились. Просто ему было трудно наслаждаться беконом, когда Старейшина Ставик, сидевший рядом с ним, излучал волны неодобрения в отношении мясного продукта.

Джим повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.

\- Вы знали, что ксенобиолог на Сорусе II недавно обнаружила разумное растение? Оно разговаривает путем передачи электронных импульсов на ее трикодер. По ее подсчетам через несколько месяцев она сумеет добавить их язык в Универсальный Переводчик.

Ставик пристально смотрел на Джима несколько секунд, после чего в тарелке Кирка оказалась небольшая горка овощей.

\- Ты поражаешь меня, Джеймс. Поистине поражаешь.

Джим довольно вгрызся в свой бекон.

\- Цель всей моей жизни, Старейшина, в том, чтобы быть источником удивления и любопытства.

\- Она дала название этому виду растения? – спросил со своего места напротив него Стонн.

\- Она упомянула в отчете, который отправила Федерации, что ждет, пока они сами ей скажут, как хотят себя именовать. Я могу переслать его копию на твой ПАДД, если тебе интересно.

\- Крайне интересно, – подтвердил Стонн. – Каким образом ты получил доступ к этому документу?

\- Я вхожу в число немногих, кто подписан на информационную рассылку Федерации, где распространяется и обсуждается незасекреченная информация. Если хочешь, после первой лекции я могу показать тебе, когда там зарегистрироваться.

\- Я хочу, – быстро согласился Стонн, после чего отодвинул свою пустую тарелку в сторону. – Ты ведь уже встречался с доктором Скоттом?

\- Ага. Мы со Споком были на типа-экскурсии по «Энтерпрайз» несколько месяцев назад в Айове, а лейтенант Скотт является одним из инженеров проекта, и он выделил в своем расписании целый день для нас. Корабль будет офигенным, когда они с ним закончат.

\- Спок, а каково твое мнение об «Энтерпрайз»?

Спок на мгновение задумался и, отвечая, повернулся к Старейшине Ставику.

\- Чертежи конструкции позволят команде получить комфорт высокой степени, что я нахожу крайне интригующим. Мой отец отмечал, что люди ценят свое личное пространство так же сильно, как и публичные места, где они могут собираться, чтобы развлекать себя и других. Это не то, чего я ожидал от боевого судна.

Ставик кивнул.

\- Я прослужил год офицером на одном из первых кораблей Звездного флота в качестве связующего звена с ВАН. Мы были на двенадцатимесячной исследовательской миссии. Несмотря на военные цели, флот всегда был предан науке, расширению ее границ и, разумеется, защите самой Федерации.

Один из других вулканцев, мужчина по имени Тавал, представившийся Джиму, когда садился к ним, потянулся к чайнику в центре стола.

\- Ты подписался на ту миссию добровольцем, не так ли, Ставик?

\- Да. Это позволило мне получить уникальные перспективу и опыт, а так же перемену в жизни после смерти моей первой жены.

Тавал наклонил голову в знак выражения соболезнований.

\- Я всегда находил в работе с людьми исключительные возможности, приносящие удовлетворение и награду, – он перевел все свое внимание на Джима. – Мне сообщили, что ты планируешь сдать экзамен ВАН.

\- Да. Уверен, я буду эмоционально опустошен после него годами.

Тавал вскинул бровь.

\- Люди действительно так воспринимают этот экзамен?

\- Да, все верно. Я рыдал как младенец целую чертову недель после него.

Джм обернулся и улыбнулся лейтенанту Монтгомери Скотту.

\- Скотти.

\- Привет, парниша. Мне тут приказали одолжить тебя для одной беседы, – Скотти мотнул головой в сторону передней части залы, где за отдельным столом кучковались сливки Адмиралтейства. – Мне кажется, Арчер хочет передать тебе свои наилучшие пожелания в связи с твоей недавней свадьбой.

Джим застонал, протяжно и трагично вздохнув.

\- Спок, ты не можешь заставлять меня страдать в одиночку.

\- Они не потребовали моего присутствия, – заметил Спок.

\- Это потому что они не рискнут начать гонять сына посла, – проинформировал его Скотти. – Я полагаю, твое присутствие должно быть добровольным, – он широко усмехнулся, подмигнув Споку.

\- Что ж, хорошо, сообщите им, что мы присоединимся к ним, когда Джим окончит свой завтрак, – Спок прищурился в сторону Скотти, когда тот было открыл рот, чтобы возразить. – Его отец - наделенный немалыми полномочиями офицер, лейтенант Скотт. Джеймс не обязан подчиняться ни приказам, ни прихотями Адмиралтейства.

Скотти засмеялся.

\- Я им передам, что вы подойдете до конца перерыва.

Джим посмотрел ему вслед, а потом мягко пихнул Спока локтем.

\- Мне вообще-то не нужна защита от тех парней.

\- Я не согласен, – тут же хмыкнул Спок и подтолкнул сок поближе к тарелке Джима. – Доктор МакКой угрожал тебе ежедневными уколами с витаминами, поэтому пей.

Джим закатил глаза и поднял свой сок.

\- Да они просто кучка настырных стариков, которые любят всюду совать свои длинные носы.

\- Я уверен, что какую бы тему они ни хотели обсудить, она подождет.

Джим повел плечами и, окинув взглядом стол, обнаружил, что все вулканцы уставились на них.

\- Что-то… – он осекся и закусил губу, – не так?

Ставик прочистил горло.

\- Прошу простить наше любопытство, Джим. Вы - t’hy’la, а подобные узы настолько редки, что практически чужды нам. Наблюдение за тем, как вы общаетесь между собой, захватывает нас. И твое лицо крайне выразительно.

\- Я извиняюсь за еще одно наблюдение, – подхватил Стонн, – но я удивлен количеством устных реплик, которыми вы обмениваетесь. Я полагал, что вы отдадите предпочтение телепатическим разговорам.

\- В данной ситуации я считаю это грубым, – серьезно произнес Джим. – Я излучаю немало псионной энергии, связываясь с кем-то телепатически, и ты почувствовал бы, как она ударялась о твой разум, поскольку ты молод и ни с кем не связан. Я понимаю, что многим бетазоидам все равно, что они заставляют кого-то рядом с ними испытывать неудобство, но я не могу это игнорировать.

Глаза Стонна на мгновение расширились, и он так мило позеленел, что Джиму сомкнуть зубы на языке, чтобы удержать улыбку.

\- Твоя вежливость неожиданна, но я благодарен за нее. Однако я не желал бы, чтобы мой неблагополучный статус явился досадной помехой твоему общению с твоим супругом.

Джим нахмурился и поставил стакан с апельсиновым соком обратно на стол.

\- Я не считаю твой статус неблагополучным. У тебя есть шанс найти подходящего человека, с которым ты сможешь создать узы. Это вовсе не неудача, это благословение.

\- Я придерживаюсь той же позиции, – добавил Ставик, опуская приборы на тарелку. – Связь с кем-то, кого выбираешь лично ты, приносит плоды и удовлетворение.

\- Некоторые из самых сильных уз существуют между двумя людьми, которые сами приняли друг друга, – подал голос Тавал. – Мы не можем просто сидеть в присутствии t’hy’la и игнорировать этот факт, – после этого он обратился к Стонну. – У тебя есть время и возможности, а твое решение отпустить свою пару, с которой ты был помолвлен в детстве, благородно и логичноь удивился, когда сегодня утром .

Джим ободряюще улыбнулся Стонну и выпрямился

\- Ну, теперь я готов поучаствовать в проверенной временем старой человеческой традиции.

Стонн изогнул бровь.

\- Которая состоит в…?

\- Целовании задницы, – бодро сказал Джим. Он жутко гордился тем, что эти слова подарили ему два очень коротких и незабываемых взгляда, полных чистого и неприкрытого ужаса; Тавал лишь посмотрел на него тепло и весело, а Ставик нескромно фыркнул. Джим заявил самому себе, что в том, чтобы быть пожилым вулканцем, были свои преимущества: это дарило статус непостижимой крутости, поскольку никто даже не покосился на него, когда тот _почти_ засмеялся.

\- Перевод данной фразы определенно не будет легким, – пробормотал Спок, следуя за Джимом к столу адмиралов.

\- Это почему же?

\- Старейшина Ставик пытается истолковать им, что означает «целовать задницу», без использования слова «задница», – объяснил, слегка позеленев, Спок, пока они пересекали залу. – Думаю, за _это_ тебе предстоит лекция об истории путешествий вулканцев в космосе.

\- Его наказания всегда становятся нотациями, обернутыми в ужасно скучные темы?

\- Когда мне было шесть лет, я разбил вазу в его доме и два часа провел, слушая о процессе изготовления стекла. Я отказывался оставлять свою мать даже на минуту в течение целого года, когда бы мы ни приходили к нему снова, – Спок закончил, как раз когда новый любимый щенок-бигль Арчера вырвался из рук своего хозяина и понесся пулей к Джиму. – Его повествование, суть коего я уже упомянул, длится 4.56 часа в общей сложности. У меня был двоюродный брат, и он получил настолько ужасный балл на экзамене ВАН, что ему затем пришлось каждый месяц весь последующий год посещать Старейшину ради этой лекции в _полном_ ее размере.

Джим фыркнул и радостно подхватил подоспевшего щенка.

\- Привет, малыш, – он потер лобик бигля большим пальцем; через пару секунд они уже находились возле группы мужчин. – Адмиралы, – он обвел их взглядом и кивнул младшему офицеру. – Энсин.

\- Энсин Джефф Линдсей, – представил его адмирал Арчер. – Он - кадет последнего курса в академии и проходит стажировку у Скотти этим летом.

\- Везет вам, – улыбнулся Джим. – Многому научитесь.

\- Большему, чему когда-либо смог бы в обычном классе, – улыбнулся в ответ Линдсей. – Лейтенант Скотт - единственный в своем роде.

Джим согласно хмыкнул.

\- Спок, это адмирал Форест, адмирал Вильямс, вице-адмирал Комак и адмирал Арчер, которого ты, конечно же, знаешь.

\- Господа, – Спок взял бигля, когда Джим передал ему его, и щенок тут же перестал дергаться, с любопытством уставившись на вулканца. – Он очень счастливое животное.

Арчер усмехнулся.

\- Рад слышать, молодой человек. Я балую Оскара так, будто он ребенок.

Спок поднял голову и обнаружил, что Комак буквально сверлил его взглядом. Он вскинул бровь, и Комак чуть прищурился.

\- У тебя глаза твоей матери, – наконец проговорил он.

\- Да, – отозвался Спок, – это так.

Джим посмотрел на одного из них, затем на другого, а потом сверился со своим хронометром, после чего умоляюще уставился на Арчера, который расхохотался в голос.

\- Сэр.

\- Я просто хотел увидеть твое лицо, парень. Ты уже давно не появлялся на обеде у меня дома _и_ пошел и поженился, не пригласив своего покорного слугу, – Арчер постарался притвориться уязвленным, но это попытка провалилась из-за его широкой улыбки.

\- На самом деле, сэр, мы обручены, – поправил его Спок, гладя Оскара. – Наша свадебная церемония состоится на Бетазеде позднее, и ваше присутствие там будет более чем радушно встречено.

Арчер хохотнул.

\- Я не раздевался на публике уже шестьдесят лет.

\- Посол Делойя заверила нас, что она находит красоту во _всем_ , адмирал, – лукаво ухмыльнулся Джим. – Я прямо жду не дождусь, как изменится этот ее принцип, когда она столкнется с некоторыми из гостей.

\- О, не сомневаюсь, юноша, – Арчер подхватил Оскара, когда Спок протянул ему щенка, и устроил бигля у себя на коленях. – Я жду успехов от вас обоих этим летом.

\- Мы вас не разочаруем, сэр. Но нам пора, а то мы опоздаем и не успеем занять места, и тогда мне придется выслушать непонятную путанную лекцию о брачных повадках какого-нибудь давно исчезнувшего вулканского животного в качестве наказания, – Джим по привычке схватил Спока за руку и под одобрительный жест Арчера утащил его от стола.

\- Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что от Старейшины Ставика твои слова, вероятно, не ускользнули, и ты только что пополнил его и так уже огромный список интеллектуальных пыток, – прошипел Спок, когда они покинули залу.

\- Ему сто семьдесят три года, так что я сомневаюсь, что действительно могу прибавить к этому самому списку что-нибудь новенькое, – отпарировал Джим. – А теперь расскажи мне, почему ты ненавидишь Комака.

\- Я не испытываю данного чувства по отношению к вице-адмиралу…

\- Ага, как же! Ты его ненавидишь, тут к гадалке не ходи, – резко оборвал его Джим, отпуская его запястье. – Не лги мне, Спок. Если не хочешь объяснять, просто вели мне заткнуться, но только не ври.

Спок протянул ладонь и вцепился в Джима, когда тот было начал уходить.

\- Я прошу прощения. Я ни разу не сталкивался с этим человеком до сегодняшнего дня, но он действительно вызывает у меня крайне сильную эмоциональную реакцию, которая причиняет мне неудобства.

Джим нахмурился, но злиться перестал.

\- Почему?

\- Однажды он пытался быть с моей матерью в романтических отношениях, и когда он выяснил, что она встречалась с моим отцом, то совершил в ее адрес агрессивный физический выпад, который мой отец пресек, – Спок сделал глубокий вдох. – Она отказывала ему, когда мой отец нашел их, а капитан Комак _игнорировал_ ее слова.

Джим прислонился к стене рядом со Споком и сердито покосился в сторону столовой.

\- Он… Вот же сукин сын.

\- Он так же заявил моей матери, что она не имела права встречаться с инопланетянином, – прошептал Спок. – Я не был готов быть представленным ему. Мне следовало изучить его досье, когда мой отец поведал мне ту историю, чтобы я мог запомнить его лицо.

\- Он ушел безнаказанным, – процедил сквозь зубы Джим.

\- Едва ли… Мой отец сломал ему руку и челюсть.

У Джима глаза вылезли на лоб.

\- Без шуток? Твой папа навалял ему по роже!

\- Мой папа навалял ему по роже, – повторил Спок, переплетая их с Джимом пальцы. – Я снова прошу прощения за то, что не признавался в своем отрицательном отношении к этому мужчине. Зачастую на Вулкане меня обвиняли в эмоциональных реакциях вне зависимости от того, имели ли они место или же нет. Я отрицал верность твоего наблюдения из привычки.

\- Да и я вспылил, – Джим прижался к нему и уткнулся лицом в шею Спока. – Я просто… плохо переношу, когда мне врут.

Спок опустил свободную ладонь на его затылок и оставил легкий поцелуй на его виске.

\- Я больше никогда не сделаю этого.

\- Вам двоим достанется лекция о брачных повадках _сехлатов_ , если вы не отодвинетесь друг от друга прежде, чем появится Старейшина Ставик.

Джим засмеялся и отступил от Спока.

\- Спасибо за наше спасение, Тавал.

Тавал благосклонно кивнул.

\- Джарет был бы крайне мною недоволен, если бы двое его любимых учеников от скуки перешли в постоянное состояние «растения», когда я имел возможность это предотвратить.

Рот Джима приоткрылся, губы изогнулись в букве «о» на несколько секунду, прежде чем он взял над собой контроль.

\- Я… – он осекся, успев не выпалить «…вас не узнал». И был лишь благодарен за это. – Приятно с вами наконец познакомиться.

В глазах Тавала, как и тогда за столом, плясали веселье и любопытство.

\- Я с нетерпением жду общения с тобой этим летом.

\- Я уверен, Джарет Молия очень рад, что вы сейчас на Земле, – ровно произнес Спок.

\- Я надеюсь на это, – Тавал наклонил голову. – Его избрание телепатического наследника Первого Дома подарило нам шанс, который я считал невозможным.

*** * * ***

На симпозиуме присутствовало пятьсот человек. Изначально число людей должно было ограничиться четырьмя сотнями, но Арчер перенес место его проведения в другую залу в кампусе, и таким образом открылись дополнительные места. Джим догадался, что это было сделано для того, чтобы они смогли получить б **о** льшую публику для серии лекций, и задумался, как много Пайк пообещал Адмиралтейству в обмен на услугу. Он сомневался, что его статуса сына погибшего героя было достаточно, чтобы получить такой подарок от Звездного флота.

Короче говоря, эти самые дополнительные места расхватали очень быстро, и практически все их заняли люди из Вулканской Академии Наук, и Джиму стало интересно, было ли такое количество внимания приятно Скотти и льстило ли оно ему или же нет. Он был блестящим и гениальным человеком, первые четыре часа его лекции пронеслись так быстро, что Джим едва уловил течение времени. В обеденный перерыв он утащил Спока в небольшой китайский ресторанчик рядом с кампусом и, устроившись за столиком, серьезно на него посмотрел.

\- Тебя что-то беспокоит.

Спок открыл было рот, потом осекся и вздохнул.

\- Ты мог бы сделать за меня заказ?

\- Ага, – Джим отошел к прилавку, выбрал им обоим еду, а потом вернулся. – Ну вот, а теперь говори мне, в чем дело, потому что ты очень дерганный.

\- Я надеюсь, этот факт очевиден лишь для тебя, – пробормотал Спок, после того как официантка принесла им стаканы фруктового сока. – Как я уже ранее тебе объяснял, на моей планете есть вулканцы, которые не одобряют само мое существование. То, что я здесь, связан узами с тобой, живу на Земле и одеваюсь как человек, лишь усиливает их уверенность в том, что я в лучшем случае неудавшийся научный эксперимент.

В глазах Джима мелькнула злость, и он откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Ты услышал, как кто-то что-то о тебе сказал, да?

\- На самом деле те слова были направлены в твой адрес, – признался Спок. – Он находился в дальнем конце залы и говорил о тебе так, как раньше говорили подобные ему о моей матери.

\- И что именно заявил этот тип?

Спок поджал губы, но был спасен так вовремя принесенным заказом. Он изучил рисовое блюдо, после чего бодро подхватил свою вилку и только после того, как съел немного, продолжил:

\- Я не могу повторить тебе его фразу, Джеймс. Прошу, не требуй от меня этого.

Джим удивленно моргнул при звуках мучения в его голосе и сосредоточился на своей еде.

\- Я никогда не заставлю тебя сделать хоть что-то, что тебе неприятно, Спок, – он прикрыл веки, втягивая носом воздух. – Мне жаль, что этот человек испортил тебе утро.

\- Я счел лекцию крайне интересной. Его реплику трудно выбросить из мыслей, но я находился на похожем месте всю свою жизнь. Я не позволю его жалким идеям и ограниченному мышлению встать на моем пути к намеченным целям, – Спок подцепил на вилку еще одну порцию. – Что это?

\- Жареный рис с овощами. Я решил, что представлять тебя китайской кухне мы будем постепенно и маленькими шажочками, а рис для начала просто идеален. Нравится?

*** * * ***

Джим уселся на своем месте в лекционном зале после обеда и настроил свой ПАДД на вторую часть семинара. Спока подкараулил Старейшина Ставик, и поскольку заняты они были чем-то явно вулканским, Джим оставил свою пару в когтях его родственника, руководствуясь философией «каждый сам за себя». Спок отреагировал на это жжением легкого раздражения, посланным через их узы, что одновременно и удивило, и явилось немного захватывающим. У Джима мелькнула мысль, что кто-то мог бы счесть его за это чудиком, но у него с этим проблем не было.

\- Признаюсь, я очень удивился, когда сегодня утром узнал от адмиралов, что вы _помолвлены_.

Джим поднял взгляд, опуская ПАДД на стол.

\- Энсин Линдсей.

\- Зовите меня Джефф, – попросил парень, вставая напротив Джима. – Я просто к тому, что помолвки - это вроде как так старомодно.

\- Я бетазоид, Спок - вулканец, а то, о чем вы говорите, это традиция, и от нас обоих ждут, что мы последуем ей. На самом деле мы оба должны были быть обручены еще детьми. Но судьба извернулась по другому кольцу, и нам повезло, что мы оба оказались свободны, когда встретились, и выбрали друг друга, – Джим слегка опустил ментальные щиты, чтобы немного скользнуть по сознанию Джеффа, и почти не обнаружил ничего на поверхности, что указывало бы на его мотивы. Однако он уловил враждебное присутствие не так далеко от себя и, оглядевшись, обнаружил другого ученого, возвращавшегося на свое место – землянина, судя по его сознанию, но определенно недоброго.

\- Да, но ты больше человек, а он - гибрид, И ты живешь тут. Я не могу представить, чтобы дети, с которыми вы ходите вместе в школу, осознавали культурное значение помолвки.

\- Если честно, – Джим изогнул бровь, – мне плевать с высокой колокольни на то, что они думают насчет моих отношений со Споком или что понимают в них. Это касается только нас с ним и больше никого.

Джефф резко рассмеялся, удивленное веселье волнами откатилось от него.

\- Они предупреждали, что за словом в карман ты не лезешь. Я написал диссертацию на тему одной из первых миссий твоего отца… твоего приемного отца, я имею в виду. Я встретился с ним пару месяцев назад и должен сказать, что капитан Пайк - производящий глубокое впечатление человек. Я очень надеюсь стать хотя бы вполовину настолько же хорошим офицером как он.

\- Мне очень повезло, что он есть в моей жизни, – отозвался Джим.

Линдсей согласно хмыкнул и выпрямился, перестав опираться на стол, к которому прислонялся до этого момента, когда мимо них проследовала группа вулканцев. Джим с любопытством покосился на троих мужчин и без малейшего зазрения совести «просканировал» их. Если ему предстояло провести два следующих месяца в одном помещении с тем, кто расстраивал Спока, он хотел знать, с чем имеет дело. Его вулканец появился в зале как раз в ту минуту и начал подниматься по ступенькам аудитории, что позволило Джиму воспользоваться возможностью уставиться на него влюбленными глазами. Спок был одет в джинсы, ткань которых была стилизована под поношенную и потертую, и угольную футболку с длинным рукавом, а черный пояс неплохо дополнял картину, подчеркивая его талию.

Он облизнулся и усмехнулся при виде того, как Спок вскинул бровь.

\- Энсин Линдсей рассказывал мне, что его диссертация была связана с одним из ранних заданий моего папы.

\- Любопытно, – вежливо прокомментировал Спок и кинул на энсина тот же прищуренный взгляд, которым ранее тем же днем одарил Комака.

Джефф коротко кивнул ему.

\- Да, это был интересный опыт, – он откашлялся. – Прошу меня извинить, мне пора. Приятно было побеседовать.

Джим снова повернулся к Споку с теплым выражением на лице.

\- Ты симпатяжка.

\- Нет, – немедленно возразил Спок. – Заинтересованность энсина Линдсей в тебе неуместна.

\- Это скорее заинтересованность в моем папе, – Джим вальяжно устроился на стуле и позволил туману своего разума прокатиться по всем тем, кто возвращался в конференц-зал. – Он его вроде как боготворит, можно даже сказать, втюхался в него по полной программе. Мне его даже немного жаль.

Найти источник раннего неудобства Спока оказалось очень и очень просто. Джим как бы случайно уронил стилус в проход, как раз когда мужчина поравнялся с ними, идя чуть впереди Тавала, который занял стол позади Джима и Спока.

\- Мои извинения, Старейшина Ковар, – Кирк отодвинулся с его пути, ощутив удивление, связанное с тем, что он знал его имя. Джим опустился обратно на свое место, после чего сфокусировался на вулканце, который так и замер на ступеньках. – Я надеюсь, лекция вам нравится.

Ковар сдержанно кивнул и продолжил подниматься. Джим дождался, пока тот разместился в задней части аудитории, после чего повернулся и пристально уставился на него. Вулканец немедленно посмотрел на него, и Джим чуть наклонил голову.

« _Все свои комментарии о нас засуньте себе в одно замечательное место. Это нихрена вас не касается_ ».

Взгляд Ковара потяжелел, и он попытался вытолкнуть Джима из своего сознания. Его кожа побледнела, когда он понял, что не может этого сделать.

« _Повторять не буду_ », – кинул напоследок Джим и снова устроился как подобает, пока Тавал усаживался, после чего переплел их со Споком пальцы под столом подальше от любопытных глаз и улыбнулся самому себе. Споку, разумеется, хотелось знать, что он сделал, и Джим задумался, сколько ему в действительности удастся скрыть от своей пары.

*** * * ***

\- Я сегодня встретил твоего вулканца, – бросил Джим, усаживаясь перед поднявшим брови Джаретом.

\- О как.

\- Ага. Он шикарен. Мне теперь ясно, почему ты согласен пересечь полгалактики ради исполнения любого его желания, – Джим легко замер в позе лотоса. – Старейшина Ставик будет на этой конференции вместе с нами следующие два месяца, а заодно и еще почти сотня других вулканцев из ВАН. Они все пялятся на нас так, будто хотят засунуть под микроскоп.

\- Узы душ настолько редки на Вулкане, что считаются легендой, а на Бетазеде они не слишком-то распространены. Уверен, ты сможешь простить их любопытство, – Джарет устроился на мате, отводя назад плечи. – А где Спок?

\- После того, как я пообещал ему сделать все сканы, которые он хотел получить для его исследований, центром которых является твой покорный слуга, он уехал в посольство на неофициальный ужин с его родителями и несколькими родственниками из клана, а поскольку папа вернулся на планету после миссии, которая заняла все выходные, я отпросился с этого «мероприятия» и побуду с ним позже вечером, – Джим потянулся. – Представляешь, я вообще не узнал Тавала.

Джарет хмыкнул.

\- Если ты думаешь о чертах лица, которые я передал тебе вместе со своими воспоминаниями, ты поймешь, что в прошлом они были нечеткими и размытыми. В будущем они станут более ясными, особенно учитывая то, что теперь ты лично его встретил. Твой разум восполнит для тебя те детали, которые я намеренно исключил из тех образов, что оставил тебе, ради соблюдения его частной жизни.

Джим покраснел.

\- А он в курсе, что я… что ты… насчет того его Пон-Фарра?..

\- Я обсудил это с ним, прежде чем поделился с тобой теми воспоминаниями. Он согласился, что было логичным подготовить тебя наилучшим способом, какой я мог предоставить, к тому, что однажды может случиться в твоей жизни. Тавал отметил малую вероятность того, что Спок избежит своего Пон-Фарра, – пробормотал Джарет.

\- Это действительно так унизительно? – тихо произнес Джим.

\- Для нас - не настолько, потому что мы привыкли к выражению того, что испытываем, а удовольствия плоти мы не игнорируем. Мы принимаем свои чувства, а вулканцы наоборот безжалостно подавляют их, пока те не оборачиваются против них. Пон-Фарр это своего рода взрыв эмоций и вожделения. Как тебе теперь известно, существуют способы успокоить их сознания, усмирить жар, который закипает в их крови, – Джарет облокотился на колени и подпер ладонями голову. – Для твоей же физической безопасности важно, чтобы ты полностью понял эти техники и, не колеблясь, взял контроль над ситуацией, когда все до этого дойдет.

\- Ты прошел через это дважды… – начал Джим, но замешкался.

\- Да, и я думаю, третий раз уже не за горами.

Джим кивнул.

\- Ты выбрал меня своим телепатическим наследником, чтобы получить возможность создать узы с Тавалом?

\- Я сделал это, потому что ты был первым учеником среди всех, кто у меня был, которого я счел достойным, и я чувствовал связь с тобой, будто был твоим биологическим отцом. Тавал был готов ждать столько, сколько понадобилось бы; мы даже в какой-то момент обсуждали договорной брак для меня, но я не сумел на это решиться.

\- У вас могли бы быть совместные с ним дети.

\- У него есть два сына от предыдущей супруги, так что своих он больше не хотел. Я принял этот факт задолго до того, как мы стали любовниками. Моя ответственность как сына своего Дома лежала только на мне, и не все кланы на Вулкане хорошо воспринимают идею о детях-гибридах.

Джим закусил губу.

\- От меня потребуют ребенка для нашего Дома?

\- Да, но у тебя еще годы впереди, и твои отношения со Споком почитаемы его кланом, – ответил Джарет. – Да и я не позволю кому-то заставить тебя пойти на что-то, к чему ты еще не готов. Я знаю, что у тебя есть свои планы на будущее, Джим.

Тот согласно мотнул головой и потянулся по узам к Споку – просто проверить его; он часто это делал с тех пор, как была образована связь. На его ментальное прикосновение отозвались легко и быстро, и он окунулся в теплую мягкую привязанность, которая окутала его разум. Ощущения были не настолько яркими как раньше, изначальная эмпатическая нить между ними растворилась в их телепатических узах.

\- Те, кто полагают, что вулканцы ничего не чувствуют, - настоящие идиоты.

\- Согласен, – Джарет выпрямил ноги и внимательно взглянул на своего ученика. – У тебя есть вопрос. Просто задай его.

Джим смущенно потер шею.

\- Я прошерстил все воспоминания, которые ты мне дал, и не смог найти нужного мне объяснения. Когда ты был с Тавалом во время его Пон-Фарра, это повлияло на тебя настолько, что ты пережил свою собственную версию этого?

Джарет нахмурился.

\- Нет, но мы не связаны. Это не… Я никогда не рассматривал эту возможность, – он встал и дал Джиму знак не двигаться. – Подожди здесь, я сейчас.

Джим послушно кивнул и расслабился настолько, насколько это было возможно. Он не удивился, когда Джарет вернулся вместе с Тавалом. На вулканце больше не было строгих накидок, которые он носил на протяжении всего дня, их заменили льняные брюки и рубашка. Помещение для медитаций примыкало к личным комнатам Джарета в посольстве, так что неофициальный и, пожалуй, слегка домашний вид Тавала не был таким уж неожиданным – просто Джим раньше не видел таким ни одного вулканца кроме Спока.

\- Джарет сообщил мне о твоем беспокойстве, – сказал Тавал, опускаясь на специальный коврик, который достал для него Джарет. – Тебе не причинит неудобство моя просьба объяснить, почему ты задумался об этом и по какой причине считаешь, что это возможно?

\- Еще до того, как между мной и Споком были созданы узы, – начал Джим, – его настроение влияло на мое. Прошлой ночью, когда он приступил к медитации, мне пришлось оторваться от того, чем я был занят, потому что желание последовать его примеру было настолько сильным, что в конечном итоге я сам впал в медитацию вместе с ним. А мы физически даже не находились в одном месте, – он потупился, когда Тавал и Джарет обменялись многозначительными взглядами. – Этого не случалось до обручения, но даже тогда мы вместе легко могли достигнуть этого состояния расслабленности. А теперь, когда он расстроен, я ощущаю жжение от этого. Мне не больно, но еще до уз я улавливал его волнение насчет того, что Пон-Фарр может повлиять на меня так же, как и на него.

Тавал поерзал, явно испытывая дискомфорт от прямого упоминания Пон-Фарра, и сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Вулканцы расценивают каждый свой Пон-Фарр как нечто, крайне личное и закрытое для всех окружающих. Мы можем поинтересоваться у целителя Стопака в Посольстве Вулкана, возможно ли, скажем так, «заражение» Пон-Фарром между представителями телепатических видом. Я так же знаком с вулканцем, объединенным узами с халананкой **[1]** , которые вместе уже практически двадцать лет. Если он спровоцировал Пон-Фарр у своей пары, записи об этом должны быть в базе данных ВАН.

\- Если только они их не скрыли, – встрял Джим. – Это ведь все-таки крайне деликатная тема.

Тавал неспешно кивнул.

\- Мы сможем связаться лично с ним, если не будет найдено документации. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты получил нужный тебе ответ, поскольку это будет иметь последствия для твоего собственного ментального здоровья, а так же и для любых тренировок, которые Джарет сможет предоставить тебе, когда приблизится Время Спока.

*** * * ***

Джим плюхнулся на диван рядом с Пайком и поставил свою тарелку у себя на коленях.

\- Думаю, доктор Грейсон сочла бы нас крайне невоспитанными за то, что мы едим не за столом.

Крис засмеялся.

\- В таком случае нам лучше не рассказывать ей о наших вредных привычках, – он взял пульт и, включив экран, выбрал новости. – Я вообще-то удивлен, что ты сейчас не с ними в посольстве.

\- Мы с тобой теперь проводим не так много времени вместе, плюс ты только что вернулся с миссии, – Джим притворился, что пристально изучает какие-то трещинки на потолке, когда Крис покосился на него. – Я просто решил, что хочу посидеть со своим папой.

Пайк широко улыбнулся и, потянувшись, подхватил с низенького столика свою газировку.

\- Мне и самому это не помешало бы, – он приглушил звук и задумчиво протянул: – Звездный флот предлагает мне должность на Земле. Постоянную.

\- Повышение? – уточнил Джим.

\- Коммондор **[2]** , – кивнул Пайк. – Арчер хочет, чтобы я занялся подбором уже испытанных людей и полевой подготовкой офицеров старшего состава.

Джим нахмурился.

\- Ты хочешь отказаться от поста капитана звездолета?

Пайк фыркнул.

\- Я не влюблен в эту идею так же сильно, как ты, Джим. Кроме того Боунс уже согласился принять должность преподавателя в академии; это на пять лет, так что я вроде как застрял тут с ним. Будет здорово остаться на Земле, принимать большее участие в твоей жизни. У меня есть еще всего пара лет, прежде чем ты двинешься вперед.

\- Да ни за что, – Джим пихнул его в плечо. – Спок - маменькин сынок, он еще не готов вылететь из гнезда, а универ в Беркли **[3]** уже прислал нам обоим предложения на поступление к ним, когда мы окончим обучение в «Горизонте».

\- А что если Спок выберет Вулканскую Академию Наук? Вы же слетаете на Вулкан, чтобы сдать туда экзамен, не так ли?

\- Он уже решил, что не пойдет туда. И да, экзамен мы напишем, потому что от нас этого вроде как ожидают, но мы сомневаемся, что нас туда примут. Они точно не выделят место мне, только не когда тысячи вулканцев подаются туда каждую четверть, а свободных позиций всего двадцать или около того. Думаю, его-то они пригласят, но он не согласится. Он гений и из Дома Сурака, и я не понимаю, почему то, что он наполовину человек, так сильно их колышет.

\- Он ответит им «нет», если они его попросят?

\- Он так сказал. Спок знает, что если выберет ВАН, его матери придется вернуться на Вулкан, чтобы быть рядом с ним. Последнее, чего он хочет, так это того, чтобы она снова стала жертвой того обращения, от которого страдала, пока они жили там, – Джим стиснул зубы. – Они называют ее шлюхой.

Пайк удивленно моргнул.

\- Прости, что?

\- Человеческая сексуальность оскорбительна для более консервативных вулканцев. Хотя они никогда не выкинут подобного перед Сареком или кем-то из его Дома, с ней обращались очень плохо или вообще игнорировали большую часть того времени, что она была замужем за ним. Именно поэтому они прилетели на Землю, и именно поэтому Спок настоял на этом. Его родители были вынуждены терпеть такое только из-за него, потому что верили, что он должен вырасти на Вулкане, – Джим вздохнул. – Сегодня на конференции один из вулканцев серьезно выбесил Спока тем, что ляпнул обо мне. Позже тем днем я поймал его мысль и выяснил, что именно.

\- И что же?

\- Он назвал меня «бетазоидской шлюхой Спока», – Джим поморщился, когда Пайк дернулся и выругался. – Все в порядке, пап. Я могу за себя постоять.

Пайк прищурился.

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Кое-что кошмарно неэтичное, и Джарет бы мне шею намылил, если бы знал, – признался Джим и пожал плечами. – Я подарил этому гаду сумасшедшую головную боль.

Пайк усмехнулся и отсалютовал Джиму своим напитком.

\- Вот это мой мальчик.

Джим смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Спок был бы в ярости, если б понял, что я был в курсе, так что, пожалуйста, не упоминай это при нем. Он буквально умолял меня не спрашивать у него о том, что сказал тот старый расист.

*** * * ***

\- Где сегодня вечером твой человек, Спок?

Спок опустил чашку с чаем и перевел свое внимание на Ковара. Он был в ярости, когда узнал, что пожилого ученого пригласили на семейный ужин. Его мать, сидевшая рядом, напряглась, и Спок подавил стремление прикоснуться к ее руке, чтобы успокоить ее.

\- Моя _пара_ проводит время со своим отцом.

\- Прискорбно, что он не воспринимает роль твоего супруга со всей серьезностью. Ему следует быть рядом с тобой на подобных мероприятиях.

Спок прищурился, но через мгновение расслабился на своем стуле.

\- Вам следует быть осторожнее, Старейшина. Всем хорошо известно, что создание уз в моем возрасте может вызвать эмоциональную нестабильность, и я достаточно человек, чтобы наслаждаться любой физической стычкой, в которой могу оказаться и в которую так же будете вовлечены вы.

Взгляд Ковара, направленный на него, потяжелел, но прежде чем он ответил, Т’Пау деликатно кашлянула, и все за столом повернулись к ней.

\- Узы t’hy’la капризны, Ковар. Во время своих недавних исследований я обнаружила, что подобные связи были наиболее распространены между воинами в нашем народе во времена далекого прошлого. Те, кто были ими объединены, сражались до последнего вздоха, защищая свои узы, и для них не имело ни малейшего значения, насколько малой могла быть угроза, – она изогнула бровь. – Целитель Стопак успешно помог вам справиться с вашим недугом?

\- Да, – черство и натянуто ответил Ковар. – По всей видимости, у меня случился приступ мигрени. Подобного со мной ранее никогда не происходило, Стопак полагает, что это явилось моей реакцией на чрезмерное давление на мои щиты на сегодняшней конференции. Я не привык находиться в обществе столь большого количества _не-вулканцев_ и не сумел должным образом оградить себя от их воздействия. Он продемонстрировал мне некоторые техники, которые использует сам в таких случаях.

Т’Пау слегка кивнула.

\- Возможно, дело было именно в этом. Я уверена, что завтра вы будете более осмотрительны.

Спок телепатически обратился к Джиму с вопросом.

« _Это ты вызвал у Ковара головную боль?_ »

Ответом Джима была смесь веселья, бесконечно малая толика вины и лишенное всякой искренности извинение, которое почти заставило Спока рассмеяться, и он решительно сосредоточился на своей еде, стараясь таким образом скрыть эмоциональный порыв ото всех остальных. Ему стало интересно, что именно уловил от Старейшины его супруг и понял ли Ковар, где, как выражались люди, была зарыта собака – причина его недомогания.

\- Мне стало известно, что Спок и его пара отказались позволить Вулканской Академии Наук изучить их узы. Вследствие этого поверить в то, что они действительно являются t’hy’la, весьма трудно, – произнес Ковар, отодвигая от себя тарелку.

Спок резко поднял голову.

\- Вы заявляете, что Старейшина Т’Пау, матриарх Дома Сурака, _солгала_?

\- Разумеется нет, однако же она могла просто быть введена в заблуждение.

Спок поджал губы и откинулся на спинку стула. Но прежде чем он что-либо сказал, дверь в небольшую столовую распахнулась, и вошел Джим. На нем были одеты джинсы и простая черная футболка. Спока поистине поражало, насколько привлекательной была его пара. Джим улыбнулся ему и вопросительно повел плечом.

\- Хочешь со мной прокатиться?

\- Утвердительно, – немедленно согласился Спок, – но мой шлем у меня дома.

\- Уже нет, я его прихватил по дороге сюда. Папу вызвали на незапланированную встречу в Управлении, и в качестве извинения он уговорил доктора Холла дать нам шанс провести время в обсерватории - два часа у телескопа «Азимов IV», который они только-только закончили устанавливать.

Глаза Спока заметно расширились, и он взглянул на Сарека.

\- Отец…

\- Ты можешь идти, – разрешил тот. – И я заинтригован. Мне не было известно, что «Азимов IV» будет доступен до следующего года.

\- Флот выиграл прототип путем торгов, – объяснил Джим и сунул ладони в карманы. – Доктор Холл разрешит нам откалибровать его. Нас поднимут на космическую станцию через тридцать минут.

\- Это крайне сложная задача для кого-то столь юного возраста, – заметил Ковар, вперив взгляд в Джима.

\- А я гений, – со всей серьезностью отозвался Кирк, – и Звездный флот меня немного балует, потому что они хотят, чтобы я пошел к ним.

Спок встал.

\- Нам следует поспешить. Когда конкретно нас поднимут?

Джим улыбнулся и проверил хронометр на запястье.

\- Через 28.96 минут.

*** * * ***

\- Ты был раздражен весь последний час, – сказал Джим, наблюдая, как Спок аккуратно складывает свои накидки в машину его родителей.

Спок хмыкнул.

\- Ковар в высшей степени мне неприятен.

\- Он зараза, – фыркнул Джим, протягивая Споку его куртку и перчатки. – Порой меня просто поражает степень засранчества, которую я наблюдаю у некоторых вулканцев.

Спок натянул шлем и опустился на мотоцикл позади Джима, который как раз заводил его.

\- Я предупреждал тебя.

\- Да, я помню. Вулкан - планета двуличия и лицемерия, – ответил Джим через систему связи в своем шлеме. – Папа, возможно, присоединится к нам на станции, если его встреча не затянется слишком надолго.

\- Мне жаль, что твое времяпрепровождение с ним было нарушено.

\- Да ничего, – Джим легко влился в струю движущихся машин, когда они выехали из ворот посольства. – Он вообще-то раздумывает насчет повышения, которое может позволить ему остаться на Земле для следующего задания.

\- Он согласится? Мне думалось, что он наслаждался службой на «Йорктауне».

\- Он уже готов для чего-то другого, как мне кажется, да и Боунс берет работу на Земле на пять лет. По-моему, это как-то связано с его дочерью, но папа мне не говорит. Знаешь, бывшая МакКоя была просто нечто, и она сейчас обручена с каким-то типом. Ну, в смысле, они с Боунсом развелись всего-то полгода назад.

\- Мы с тобой встретились и определили, что являемся родственными душами так же за шесть месяцев.

\- Ну, в нашу пользы играло несколько факторов - люди не могут соединиться с разумом другого человека и увидеть, насколько совместимы и идеальны они друг для друга. Кроме того я по сути знал _точно_ в _первую же_ минуту, что ты был, используя клишированное выражение, предназначен для меня. Однажды, когда я буду очень-очень старым, я расскажу другим, как мы встретились и как я сразу понял, что ты был моим, – мотоцикл притормозил перед воротами Управления Звездного флота. Джим вытащил ID-карту, и выглядевший скучающим охранник просканировал ее, после чего их пропустили. – Я уверен, что она изменяла Боунсу какое-то время. От нее всегда несло ложью, и она не особо доброжелательно ко мне относилась.

\- Сколько лет ребенку доктора МакКоя?

\- Пять. Джоанне пять, – отозвался Джим, проезжая по офис-парку **[4]** и выбирая место для парковки около Центра Транспортации. Большое здание обычно использовалось для упрощения переноса товаров, ресурсов и команды на корабли, находившиеся на орбите, а так же для подъема людей с Земли на большую космическую станцию.

Он заглушил двигатель, но сжал пальцы на запястье Спока, когда вулканец начал слезать с сидения.

\- Что-то не так?

\- Нет, – Джим снял шлем и закрепил его у руля. – Мне нравится, когда ты вот так рядом, – он отклонился назад, опираясь на Спока, который передал ему свой шлем, и вздохнул, когда тот опустил руки на его бедра. – Иногда мне кажется, что я не могу быть достаточно близко к тебе.

\- Я понимаю, – пробормотал Спок и оставил легкий поцелуй на шее Джима. – Порой мне хочется избавить тебя от одежды и уложить на свою кровать, исследовать каждый сантиметр тебя. Я жажду… заявить права на твое тело так же, как и на твой разум.

Джим вздрогнул.

\- Спок…

\- Ты все для меня, t’hy’la. Я не позволю никому забрать тебя у меня, – Спок прижал его к себе и положил ладонь к животу Джима. – Ты единственный, кого я когда-либо познаю. Единственный, кого я когда-либо пожелаю познать.

\- Черт, мы не можем появиться на космической станции в таком возбужденном состоянии, – простонал Джим.

\- Согласен, – Спок еще раз поцеловал Джима в шею и легко соскользнул с мотоцикла. – Хотя я пришел к выводу, что люди будут с большой долей вероятности потворствовать нашим отношениям и ухаживаниям на уровне, который не допустят вулканцы, потому что они считают, что мы _очаровательны_.

Джим засмеялся.

\- Ты это где-то услышал, да?

\- Адмирал Арчер проинформировал о данном факте адмирала Уильямс, заявив, что мы были очаровательны как _щенки_ , –  Спок стянул перчатки и засунул их в карман. – Поскольку я уверен, что он не стремился нанести нам оскорбление этими словами, я не счел нужным испытывать обиду из-за сравнения с псовыми, разведение которых является его увлечением.

*** * * ***

\- Отказ вашего сына вернуться на Вулкан, чтобы академия могла изучить его узы с этим человеком, неуважителен.

Сарек чуть заметно прищурился и взглянул на Т’Пау, которая смотрела на Ковара так же холодно и спокойно как и всегда.

\- Было неуважительно и неприемлемо со стороны академии выражать интерес в _изучении_ его уз. Они принадлежат лишь моему сыну и его супругу и являются столь же священными, как и любое наше наследие как народа. Вы же вмешаетесь в них ради одного лишь любопытства. Это вульгарный и недостойный порыв, Ковар.

\- Это не имеет значения, – добавила Т’Пау. – Даже в том случае, если бы Спок был согласен, Джеймс Кирк занял бы другую позицию, а у него уже существует достаточно известная репутация того, кто ценит свою ментальную неприкосновенность, требуя ее для себя и как следствие для Спока. Я сумела создать между ними узы лишь потому, что он позволил мне сделать это. Его ментальная защита не похожа ни на что, с чем я когда-либо сталкивалась у не-вулканцев. Кроме того я умалчиваю о том, что подумало бы по этому поводу правительство Бетазеда. Они считают узы меж двумя людьми _неприкасаемыми_ , – она вскинула бровь, когда Ковар начал было возражать. – По какой причине данная тема так сильно вас волнует?

\- Немыслимо, что вулканский гибрид сформировал узы t’hy’la с иномирцем. Для наших людей оскорбительно то, что они вынуждены принять этот факт без полного исследования его подлинности.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что мой сын не заслуживает этих уз? Вы считаете, что он _недостоин_ этого лишь потому, что наполовину человек? – гневно осведомилась Аманда, и ее чашка звякнула, когда она со слишком большой силой опустила ее на стол. – Нет-нет, не трудитесь отвечать, – она встала и сделала глубокий вдох. – Вы однажды назвали меня шлюхой, когда думали, что я вас не услышу, – Сарек выпрямился, но она отстранилась от него, когда он потянулся к ней. – Я лишь могу представить, что вы относитесь так к абсолютно всем людям, поскольку единственная возможность для вас заполучить одного из них в ваше общество по доброй воле это _заплатить им за это_.

Ковар поднялся и уже открыл рот, но Сарек встрял первым.

\- Не смейте с ней больше говорить, – резко сказал он. – Никогда.

\- Она не будет обращаться ко мне в таком тоне, – возмутился Ковар, хотя его голос был ровным и напряженным.

\- Моя жена имеет права обращаться к вам так, как сама того пожелает, – хладнокровно осадил его Сарек. – Если вас это не устраивает, вы можете уйти.

\- Ты осознаешь, что твое решение принять ее сторону, нанесет ущерб твоей карьере.

\- Я принял ее сторону двадцать два года назад, Ковар. Я не изменю своего мнения сегодня, и если бы мелочный и ограниченный человек вроде вас мог повлиять на мою работу, это случилось бы уже давно.

Ковар на несколько секунд уставился на Аманду, после чего развернулся и ушел. Тишина, повисшая после того, как он удалился из комнаты, не была особенно приятной, но, по крайней мере, оставшиеся вулканцы не обсуждали Аманду как какой-то «инцидент». В прошлом это уже происходило, и она подумала, что у нее случился бы сердечный приступ, если бы они попытались повторить это сейчас.

Сарек прочистил горло.

\- Жена, под своими словами ты действительно подразумевала, что Ковару нужно _платить_ за половой акт?

Аманда скрестила руки на груди и сердито посмотрела на него.

\- Возможно.

\- Возможно, – негромко и шокировано повторил Сарек, а затем оправил рукав и перевел внимание на Старейшину Ставика, в чьем взгляде, устремленном на Аманду, темнело веселье. Т’Пол и Т’Пау обе изучали свои чашки с чаем так, будто искали в них отгадки всех самых великих тайн вселенной. Наконец он снова повернулся к ней, к его жене, коей та являлась уже двадцать два года, и сказал единственное, что мог сказать в данном случае: – Я люблю тебя сильнее с каждым днем, что знаю тебя. Ты неустанно поражаешь меня.

Аманда закусила губу, не моргая, смотря на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

Ставик фыркнул и ткнул пальцем в сторону Т’Пау.

\- А вы заявляли, что мне следует отдохнуть, потому что за чаепитием не может произойти ничего интересного.

Т’Пау открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но потом резко закрыла его, промолчав.

*** * * ***

Пайк прислонился к двери в лабораторию, наблюдая, как Джим и Спок спорят друг с другом, устроившись на большой скамье под самым огромным телескопом во всей Федерации.

Доктор Холл сообщил ему, что настройку они закончили еще сорок пять минут назад, а теперь сцепились рогами из-за имени туманности, пытаясь решить, что лучше: земное название или вулканское. Но их препирательство было дружеским и беззлобным, и то, как были переплетены их пальцы, ясно указывало на то, что пылкости в их разногласии не было.

Он громко откашлялся, и они оба повернулись к нему.

\- Я побеседовал с твоим отцом, Спок. Он хочет, чтобы ты сегодня переночевал у нас.

Спок изогнул бровь.

\- Следует ли мне воспользоваться комм-каналом и переговорить с ним?

Крис усмехнулся, воспоминая очень краткий и рубленный  диалог с Сареком, в котором вулканец фактически требовал, чтобы в этот вечер Пайк взял на себя ответственность за Спока.

\- Вообще-то нет. Думаю, не стоит.

Спок серьезно кивнул, а Джим прыснул в ладонь.

\- Мы уже тут закончили. Хочешь посмотреть?

*** * * ***

Это был уже далеко не первый раз, когда он оставался на ночь у капитана Пайка, и этот дом, который делили Джим и его приемный отец, ему очень нравился. Обстановка в нем была нестрогой, но упорядоченной и опрятной (за исключением обиталища Джима), а так же там было множество предметов для досуга, включая даже бильярдный стол в большой комнате для игр в подвале. Спальня Пайка находилась на первом этаже, в чем Спок видел некоторую меру предосторожности, а Джим жил на втором, когда они со Споком еще только-только встретились. Но тридцать шесть дней назад Джим занял лофт, который представлял собой весь третий этаж.

Для Спока оставались две комнаты на втором, и он неизменно выбирал ту, в которой раньше спал Джим, потому что запах его пары все еще витал там. Тонкий, сладкий и немного мускусный, такой же, какой был у Джима, когда в его глазах загорались искорки желания. Он повысил температуру до удобного для себя уровня и расслабленно растянулся на матрасе. Когда они вернулись с Джимом с космической станции, то медитировали где-то с час, а потом пролистали свои заметки с лекции.

Ему хотелось оказаться наверху в кровати с Джимом, тогда он мог бы наблюдать, как отдыхала его пара, когда сон не смаривал его. Они не часто делили постель из уважения к его родителям и к капитану Пайку. Ему выдалось мало шансов прикоснуться к Джиму так же, как в тот день, когда они создали связь между собой, а желание сделать это горело в нем постоянно. Подобного он от уз не ожидал.

Спок посетил целителя на Вулкане еще до того, как его собирались обручить с Т’Принг, и физические последствия уз обсуждались на той встрече. Ему было известно, что он мог чувствовать эхо боли или удовольствия своего супруга через телепатическую нить в их разумах. Крохотные, легко игнорируемые отзвуки. Он закатил глаза, вспоминая тот разговор, потому что все это было, как любил заявлять Джим, хренью полнейшей.

Он напрягся, когда сознание Джима намеренно поскреблось об его собственное. Спок вскинул бровь, поняв, что тот не спит под куполом генератора псионного поля, и ему стало любопытно, хватало ли уз для его защиты, и подавил начавшую раздуваться как пузырь гордость при мысли, что он был источником подобного комфорта для своего t’hy’la.

« _Перестань так скрипеть своими шестеренками и лучше подумай про нас без одежды_ ».

Спок покосился на дверь и протяжно втянул носом воздух. Он был уверен, что капитан Пайк не нарушит его покоя, но это отнюдь не значило, что акт удовлетворения своего полового влечения в месте, где тот жил, являлось для него удобным.

« _Ты бесстыден, Джим_ ».

Смех Джима рябью прокатился по их узам и по дому. Спок при этом звуке прикрыл глаза, воспоминая, как близко к нему на самом деле находилась его пара, а потом _ощутил_ , как рука Джима дразняще скользнула по его животу. Глубина его способности использовать их связь не переставала его удивлять. Он почувствовал, как начинает быстрее колотиться сердце в боку, и приоткрыл рот, выпуская низкий вздох.

Спок потянулся через узы и, позволив своему псионному прикосновению пробежаться по центрам удовольствия Джима, услышал наверху его стон, тихий и совершенно великолепный, после чего, закусив нижнюю губу, усилил мысленное давление. Маленькая эмпатическая связь, которую они разделяли раньше, была полностью поглощена тепепатической, созданной ими под руководством Т’Пау, и в такие моменты ему ее не хватало.

Когда он дотронулся до своей пары, эмоции Джима опрокинулись на него пенистой волной, окутывая любовью и теплотой. Физическое удовольствие было великолепным, но отнюдь не таким сильным и вознаграждающим, как ментальное, которое рождалось всякий раз, когда он прикасался к разуму Джима. Дверь внезапно бесшумно распахнулась, и Спок застыл на кровати, только чтобы расслабиться, когда Джим быстро закрыл ее за собой и запер на замок.

\- Тебе не следует тут находиться, – пробормотал Спок, когда Джим приблизился к нему. – Если твой отец…

\- Он спит без задних ног, – отозвался Джим, поднимая одеяла и устраиваясь поудобнее, – клянусь тебе. Я узнаю, когда он проснется.

\- Почему ты здесь? – Спок повернул голову, позволяя Джиму уткнуться в нее носом, и вздрогнул, когда тот поцеловал его. – То, чем мы были заняты, могло легко помочь нам достичь оргазма.

\- Тебе нужно больше, чем просто физическое наслаждение, – прошептал ему в губы Джим. – Все в порядке, ты можешь взять то, что тебе нужно.

Спок забрался руками под футболку Джима и негромко застонал, прижимаясь к прохладной коже. Это было настолько идеально, и их желания смешивались так легко и ярко, что он почти сорвался за грань.

\- Джеймс…

\- Подожди, – Джим увеличил ментальное поскребывание своего разума в узах, улыбнувшись, когда Спок проделал то же самое, а затем запустил ладонь под пояс его штанов. – Так и я тебя почувствую.

Спок хрипло выдавил что-то неразборчивое, подаваясь бедрами навстречу ему.

\- Черт, – Джим уронил голову на его плечо, начиная медленно двигать пальцами. – Ты такой горячий, у тебя сознание просто кипит, я сам почти...

Спок издал нечто, похожее на смешок, и его руки перебрались на спину Джима.

\- Мне думается, это первый раз, когда ты говорил буквально.

\- Ага, – Джима прошила дрожь, и он зашипел. – Так приятно… так хорошо…

Спок легко стащил с Джима футболку, открывая для своих прикосновений столько кожи, что их узы буквально сыпали искрами. Совершенно не изящно выпутавшись из своей собственной, он навис над Джимом, впиваясь ртом в его губы. Их поцелуй быстро превратился в жадный и беспорядочный по мере того, как Джим ускорял свои движения, а из сознания сталкивались и смешивались все сильнее, пока они оба не рухнули на простыни.

Джим зажмурился и охнул.

\- Вот это да…

\- Твой отец все еще спит?

Он кивнул и фыркнул, давясь смешком.

\- Ага, – он открыл глаза, затуманенным взглядом уставившись в потолок. – Я… эм… все нормально было? Потому что я как бы только планировал довести до оргазма тебя, а сам наслаждался бы зрелищем.

Спок, отдышавшись, отрешенно подумал, что ему придется воспользоваться футболкой, чтобы вытереть их обоих.

\- Хотя я ценю твое умение строить планы и следовать им, я больше не возражаю так же категорично, как раньше, против сюрпризов - пожалуй, я руками и ногами за них **[5]**.

Джим хохотнул, закрывая рот ладонью.

\- Я всегда знал, что ты полюбишь такие емкие фразочки! – он помолчал. – Надо бы умыться.

\- Да, – согласился Спок. – И это было более чем нормально.

\- Это точно.

*** * * ***

Спок снял свой пиджак, останавливаясь в прихожей, и аккуратно повесил его в шкаф. Этот предмет одежды был легче кожаной куртки, которую он носил всю весну и которую предпочитал всем остальным, хотя прекрасно знал, что одной ее в более холодные месяцы не будет достаточно. Он опоздал на обед, но это было неизбежно, поскольку полуденная лекция продлилась дольше положенного из-за времени, уделенного вопросам и ответам.

Он вымыл руки в ванной на первом этаже и ополоснул лицо, прежде чем направился в столовую. Его родители уже были на своих местах, полностью поглощенные друг другом. Спок был на мгновение озадачен настолько явственной близостью между ними, а потому отвел взгляд, садясь на стул.

\- Прошу прощения за задержку. Вторая часть конференции не вписалась в намеченные рамки.

Сарек кивнул.

\- Мы получили твое сообщение. С твоей стороны было весьма продуманно убедиться, что твоя мать не будет волноваться.

Аманда улыбнулась и встала из-за стола, но вернулась довольно быстро, опуская перед Споком его тарелку.

Он мельком посмотрел на свое блюдо, укладывая на колени салфетку и поудобнее раскладывая приборы.

\- Это… Что это?

Она засмеялась.

\- Попробуй. Тебе понравится.

Спок послушно выполнил ее просьбу, но когда он спустя несколько проглоченных порций взглянул на свою мать, то замер.

На ее запястье виднелся маленький круглый кровоподтек, и еще один на ее шее, оба, похоже, уже практически зажили, будто был использован дермальный регенератор.

Он перевел свое внимание обратно на еду и задумался, как бы он в прошлом воспринимал легкие травмы, которые порой были заметны у его матери. Травмы, которые, он предполагал, могли появиться лишь в результате интимных отношений с его отцом.

Его разум резко вспомнил его собственные реакции на Джима; сама идея того, что он мог причинить вред своей паре, всегда волновала его, но заметить подобные синяки у его матери… это было все равно что получить пощечину.

\- Спок, ты в порядке?

\- Да, мама, – немедленно отозвался Спок, не поднимая головы.

\- Вы с Джеймсом поссорились? – нахмурилась Аманда. – Ты кажешься обеспокоенным.

\- Я… – он резко схватил ртом воздух. – Нет, у нас редко случаются разногласия, – Спок положил вилку и выпрямился, не опираясь о спинку стула. – Могу ли я уйти?

\- Нет, – тут же отказал ему Сарек. – Аманда, ты не оставишь нас ненадолго?

Она взглянула сначала на одного из них, потом на другого и медленно кивнула.

\- Убедись, что он доест.

\- Разумеется.

Пальцы одной руки Спока, находившейся под столом, сжались в кулак, когда его мать покинула столовую, в то время как второй он совершенно спокойно вновь взял вилку. Он ел молча и испытал облегчение от того, что Сарек позволил ему собраться с мыслями, прежде чем продолжить беседу… которая уже имела место между ними ранее – вскоре после того, что было, как теперь знал Спок, Пон-Фарром его отца.

Споку было десять лет – слишком мало, чтобы быть проинформированным о столь деликатной и неприятной теме, но вид его матери, измученной и носящей немало синяков, поверг его в ярость. Умом он понимал, что его отец никогда не причинил бы его матери вреда, но его гнев оказался настолько бесконтрольным и молниеносным, что у Сарека ушел не один час, чтобы успокоить его.

\- Твоя мать не пострадала.

\- У нее есть кровоподтеки, – ровно бросил Спок.

\- Она не пострадала, – повторил Сарек. – Я скорее вырву себе сердце, чем подниму руку на мою жену. Любые страдания, которые испытывает она, испытываю и я - наши узы глубоки и сильны после стольких лет, – он неторопливо потягивал чай, пока Спок размышлял над его словами. – Ты переживаешь, что подвергнешь подобному свою пару?

\- Да, – хрипло признался Спок. – Я никогда не хочу совершать такого.

\- Люди не хрупки. Физически они не столь же сильны, как вулканцы, но тем не менее это не делает их более слабыми или уязвимыми. На самом деле у твоей матери, к примеру, есть потрясающая способность куда лучше справлять с болью, чем это удается мне. Она родила тебя без помощи препаратов, хотя мне пришлось погрузиться в целительный транс во время этого события, – Сарек поджал губы. – Это еще одна причина, по которой я отказался заводить с ней еще одного ребенка. Я не желаю больше видеть каких-либо ее мучений, а она настояла бы на вынашивании плода, а не использовании специальных технологий.

\- Мое самообладание ограничено, когда в дело вступают мои эмоции. Я беспокоюсь, что раню его. Если ты не в силах справиться с собой… – Спок осекся, позеленев, и опустил глаза.

\- Спок, – Сарек дождался, пока его сын посмотрит на него, и продолжил: – Я не терял контроль, находясь с твоей матерью. Вне моего _Времени_ \- никогда. Хотя я не расположен к обсуждению интимной стороны нашего брака, я уверяю тебя, что я всегда давал ей лишь то, о чем она меня просила.

Спок почувствовал, как к его щекам еще сильнее прилила кровь, и в его голове метнулась дикая мысль, не началась ли у него лихорадка.

\- Понимаю.

\- Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что ты никогда не причинишь боли Джеймсу. Узы влекут за собой обязанности и долг, которые делают физический вред или даже убийство твоего супруга невозможным в нормальных обстоятельствах.

\- Даже, когда бушует Пон-Фарр? – тихо уточнил Спок.

\- Это происходило порой, когда пары не были воссоединены достаточно быстро или же когда два абсолютно несовместимых партнера были связаны, будучи детьми. Но существуют меры для предотвращения таких ситуаций, и я убедился, что ты обучился ментальным техникам, необходимым для успокоения твоего разума в наиболее тяжелых обстоятельствах.

Спок быстро опустошил тарелку и отодвинул ее от себя.

\- Я все еще не имею ни малейшего понятия, что это было за блюдо.

\- Она утверждала, что оно происходит из страны под названием Индия, – хмыкнул Сарек. – Нам следует ожидать много блюд, принадлежащих к различным земным культурам. Она пытается, как она выразилась, расширить твои границы.

\- А каковы же в таком случае твои обязанности?

\- Мне предстоит стойко перенести ее эксперименты, – отозвался Сарек. – Наша дискуссия окончена, или же у тебя есть еще какие-то вопросы?

\- Нет, – тут же поспешно сказал Спок.

*** * * ***

\- Это было в _высшей_ степени неловко.

Аманда закусила губу, наблюдая, как ее муж с привычной для себя быстротой переодевается.

\- Было бы еще хуже, если бы об этом с ним говорила _я_.

\- От меня ускользает твоя логика, по которой его комфорт при каждой беседе с ним для тебя важнее, чем мой, – дернул бровью Сарек.

Она засмеялась и пожала плечами.

\- Мы с тобой согласились, что в нашей жизни он будет на первом месте; этот выбор должны делать все родители.

\- Он мой сын, и я дорожу им, – Сарек опустился на коврик для медитации. – Я хотел растить высокоинтеллектуального ребенка, но для меня было бы значительно легче, если бы он не был столь наблюдательным, – он кинул на нее мягкий укоризненный взгляд, когда она в голос расхохоталась.

*** * * ***

Джим уселся за стол и покрутил пальцами стакан с холодной газировкой, который Пайк поставил перед ним.

\- Расскажешь мне, что у тебя не так?

Пайк нахмурился и вздохнул.

\- Боунс судится со своей бывшей женой за право опеки над их ребенком. Она не позволяет ему навещать ее, как распорядился судья, а парень, за которого она собирается выйти замуж, настоящий отморозок. Он заявил МакКою, что для Джоанны будет лучше, если он просто исчезнет из ее жизни и позволит им самим с ней разбираться.

Джим пораженно заморгал.

\- Но Боунс обожает свою дочку!

\- Да, я в курсе. Именно поэтому он взял работу на Земле и нанял адвоката. Он - награжденный медалями офицер Звездного флота, – покачал головой Пайк. – Он пытался поступить честно во время развода, не стал требовать полной опеки в свою пользу, но попросил честного разделения времени. Судья это одобрил, а теперь она развела театр, мол он вообще не достоин быть отцом своего же ребенка!

\- Гадина, – пробормотал Джим. – Знаешь, я думаю, она изменяла Боунсу задолго до того, как их брак развалился. Я никогда ничего не говорил ему, потому что не хотел причинить ему боль, но она начала избегать меня за восемь месяцев до их расставания, а когда не могла меня избегать, была по отношению ко мне очень враждебна ментально. Будто если она бесилась, так было проще скрыть ее вранье.

\- Готов спорить, так многие люди думают.

\- Да, – согласился Джим, – и это довольно глупо, но я позволяю им так считать, потому что тогда им удобнее находиться рядом со мной, – он замолчал и пожевал нижнюю губу. – Его отношения с тобой станут важным фактором во время слушанья, или вы планируете это скрыть?

\- Мы не можем этого сделать, в Управлении уже ни для кого не секрет, что мы вместе. Арчер предложил мне пост на Земле, когда Боунс принял свой в больнице Звездного флота, потому что он догадался, что я захочу быть поближе к планете. Он и раньше не раз готов был дать мне тут разные должности, но мы всегда находили компромисс, и он назначал меня на задания, позволявшие оставаться так недалеко от Земли, как это было возможно.

\- Из-за меня?

\- Да, из-за тебя, – Пайк потрепал его по волосам. – Ты _знаешь_ , что я не сожалею ни об одной секунде своей жизни с того момента, как в ней появился ты, Джим. Ты лучшее, что со мной когда-либо происходило. Я даже сомневаюсь, что вообще понимал, насколько был одинок до тебя. Я лишь хотел бы, чтобы я раньше понял, что был нужен тебе.

Джим мягко улыбнулся ему, а потом усмехнулся.

\- Так что, посол Сарек и доктор Грейсон скинули Спока на тебя, чтобы они могли остаться дома одни и… ну…? – он поиграл бровями.

Крис фыркнул и закатил глаза.

\- Это не твое дело, сынок, – он покачал головой. – Не было похоже, что он принял бы отрицательный ответ.

\- Ух ты-ы, – весело протянул Джим и поднялся. – Репликатор и еда на вынос?

\- Давай купим чего-нибудь и заскочим за Боунсом. У него дополнительная смена в больнице при академии.

*** * * ***

\- Скотти!

\- В чем дело, парень? У тебя вид, будто ты призрака увидел.

Джим нагнулся и очень осторожно снял Оскара с транспортаторной платформы, после чего отступил назад и серьезно уставился на офицера.

\- Скотти, ты _не_ можешь использовать щенка адмирала Арчера как испытуемый объект.

\- Но это совершенно безопасно! – запротестовал тот и нахмурился. – А теперь поставь его обратно, чтобы мы могли провести проверку и вернуться в аудиторию для послеобеденной лекции.

Джим обменялся паническим взглядом со Споком. Полувулканец внешне казался абсолютно спокойным, но на самом деле он был так же взволнован, как и Джим.

\- Скотти, послушай, я целиком и полностью верю в твою теорию трансварпа, и я знаю, что если кто-то в этой вселенной и может заставить ее работать, так это ты. Я просто считаю, что эта та фаза тестирования, когда лучше соблюдать осторожность.

Скотти недовольно покосился на него и трагично фыркнул.

\- Объект должен быть биологическим организмом, Джим.

\- Ясно, – протянул Джим. – Понятно. Органическая жизнь… Так почему не взять то большое уродливое дерево в кадке в коридоре? Тоже органика.

\- Да оно ж весит килограмм сто сорок! – всплеснул руками Скотти.

\- Я могу принести его, – предложил Спок. – Для меня это не явится проблемой, лейтенант Скотт.

Джим крепче прижал к себе Оскара и окончательно отступил от платформы.

\- Отлично, Спок. Тащи дерево.

\- У меня есть окно всего в пятнадцать минут, прежде чем «Фарадей» окажется настолько далеко от земли, что проверка станет уже невозможной, – Скотти сердито уставился на Джима. – Да ничего с этим псом бы не случилось.

\- Скотти, я в тебе не сомневаюсь, ну правда. Я думаю, ты лучший инженер во всем флоте, – он замолчал и вздохнул. – Но ты просто представь на секунду, что твой первый тест пройдет не так, как запланировано. Ты _серьезно_ хочешь получить не вполне удачные результаты, в которых будет фигурировать любимый бигль адмирала Арчера? Этот щенок - прямой потомок Портоса. Ну, той собаки с первой «Энтерпрайз», врубаешься? Он практически _священен_ , – Джим поднял Оскара повыше. – Священный щенок, Скотти. Не трогать.

Скотт закатил глаза и пробубнил себе под нос непереводимую цепочку слов.

\- Ладно-ладно, я понял. Где там твой парень с моим деревом?

Спок вернулся через несколько мгновений и опустил кадку на платформу безо всякого видимого труда.

\- Меня остановил энсин Драйер, который искал Оскара, – он сжал пальцами рукав футболки Джима и оттащил его так далеко от транспортатора, как мог, не выводя его при этом из комнаты.

*** * * ***

\- И с какого перепуга ты решил использовать то дерево? – скрестил руки на груди Пайк. – Это был подарок Звездному флоту от денарианского посла. Растению две тысячи лет было.

Джим смущенно прочистил горло.

\- Пап, это была моя идея, и в свою защиту скажу, что я даже не знал, что этому дереву так много стукнуло. Я просто решил, что оно было лучшим вариантом, чем… разумная форма жизни.

Пайк посмотрел на Скотти, который пристально изучал взглядом потолок.

\- Мистер Скотт?

\- В тот момент у меня находился бигль адмирала Арчера, сэр. Я уверен, что тестирование прошло бы успешно, если бы не транспортационная неполадка на «Фарадее».

Крис откинулся на спинку кресла и с силой провел ладонями по лицу.

\- Это… Спок, я-то думал, что _ты_ станешь голосом разума в такой ситуации.

\- Я согласился с Джимом, что было неразумно использовать собаку адмирала во время проверки - он демонстрирует сильную привязанность к этому животному. Я полагал ранее и до сих пор придерживаюсь того же мнения, что трансварповая транспортация не только возможна, но и «жизнеспособна». Эксперимент был любопытным и целесообразным для подтверждения теории, но, возможно, большее количество внимания должно было быть уделено процессу выбора испытуемого объекта.

У Криса глаза вылезли на лоб.

\- Ты на их стороне.

\- Сэр, на самом деле принять сторону Джима в подобных обстоятельствах является _моим долгом_ , – Спок прервался на пару секунд, после чего продолжил: – И я так же могу указать на то, что на дереве не имелось никакого идентификационного предмета, который помог бы определить, что оно являлось подарком и несло некоторое дипломатическое значение.

\- Вы наказаны, все трое, – вынес «приговор» Пайк. – Скотти, для всех твоих будущих экспериментов ты должен будешь сперва получить мое одобрение. Джеймс, Спок, поскольку у мистера Скотта все расписание на лето занято, вы по камешкам разберете его данные с сегодняшней неудачи и предоставите ему результаты до начала нового учебного года.

\- Пап, да ты шутишь! Там же _сотни_ часов анализов! – Джим посмотрел на Скотти, выглядящего кошмарно самодовольным. – И вообще это не я пытался принести в жертву собаку адмирала Арчера. Я сегодня жизнь спас.

Спок наклонил голову.

\- Как гласит поговорка: «Не делай добра - не получишь зла», Джим.

*** * * ***

После церемонии объединения узами Аманда настояла на ежемесячных «семейных ужинах», которые Пайк был железно обязан посещать, если находился на Земле. В этот раз он привел с собой Боунса, заявив тому, что доктор Грейсон требовала и его присутствия. И за свою маленькую ложь вины он совершенно не ощущал.

Когда они прибыли, дверь им открыл молодой вулканец. Пайк уже встречал его ранее на церемонии и был искренне удивлен видеть его в доме Сарека, поскольку полагал, что у Стонна были довольно враждебные отношения со Споком. Старейшина Ставик уже был за столом, когда они вошли в столовую. Этот пожилой господин был, наверное, самым любимым вулканцем Пайка, потому что Джим и Спок его вроде как боялись.

\- С какой культурой мы сегодня знакомимся? – поинтересовался МакКой, опускаясь на свое место.

Сарек моргнул.

\- Я не проконсультировался касательно этого вопроса с Амандой.

Пайк усмехнулся и взял стакан воды как раз в тот момент, когда Спок и Джим выскользнули из кухни и сели на стулья.

\- Как движется ваш проект, джентльмены?

Джим нахмурился, но его глаза светились весельем.

\- Я все еще думаю, не накатать ли мне на тебя жалобу за твое злоупотребление своими полномочиями.

Пайк ухмыльнулся.

\- Флаг в руки, сынок.

\- Я так понял, наши дети сыграли определенную роль в уничтожении дерева возрастом в две тысячи лет, – начал Сарек.

\- Ага, но зато они спасли щенка, – бодро вступился за них МакКой, – очень-очень милого щенка.

Крис засмеялся.

\- И карьеру лейтенанта Скотта. Арчер бы здорово ему жизнь подпортил следующим назначением, если б тот и впрямь использовал Оскара для эксперимента.

\- И что мы за это получили? – подвел черту Джим. – Головомойку.

\- Я не считаю это наказанием, – встрял Спок. – Данные весьма интересны.

Аманда пришла в сопровождении двух слуг, и Крис удивленно поднял брови. Он знал, что в доме Сарека были работники, но они всегда вели себя так тихо и незаметно, что были практически невидимыми. Обед был быстро расставлен, и слуги исчезли так же быстро, как и появились, что заставило Пайка подумать, что это было немножко жутко.

Аманда улыбнулась им.

\- Это тайская кухня, джентльмены. Думаю, вы найдете ее _потрясающей_.

*** * * ***

\- Съемка эксперимента с камер безопасности - это просто умора, – поделился Крис. – Джим был в полном ужасе, а брови Спока мигрировали все выше и выше по лбу по мере того, как Скотти объяснял им, что он затеял.

Аманда хихикнула.

\- А дерево?

\- Джим назвал щенка _священным_ , – пожал плечами Пайк, – так что Спок пошел и притащил ту кадку, – он посмотрел на Сарека. – Ваш сын сказал, что его долгом было принять сторону Джима, а еще он заметил, что… «на дереве не имелось никакого идентификационного предмета», так что он не мог определить его ценность.

Уголок губ Сарека едва заметно дернулся.

\- Священным.

Крис рассмеялся.

\- Ну да, священный щенок, – повторил он и вздохнул. – Адмирал Арчер благодарен им за то, что они спасли Оскара, а я сумел сохранить лучшего инженера во всем флоте. Даже и знать не хочу, куда бы Арчер сослал беднягу.

\- Приятным это место точно бы не было, – пробормотал МакКой, – а уж теплым - тем более. Арчер терпеть не может лед, так что он всегда наказывает людей, забрасывая их в какой-нибудь ужасный холодный «курорт», – он помотал напиток в стакане и опустил его на стол, так и не закончив.

Крис немного расслабился, задумавшись, как сильно незаконченный судебный процесс был связан с переменой в алкогольных пристрастиях его друга.

\- Нам пора, у нас завтра день рано начнется, – он поднялся. – Мой сын может у вас сегодня переночевать, или мне его забрать домой?

Аманда наклонила голову.

\- Полагаю, в этот раз наша очередь.

Пайк прищурился, вспоминая, а потом кивнул.

\- Ну да, согласен. Идем, Леонард, сбежим, пока он не видит.

\- Да будто мы можем свалить из дома незамеченными, пока он в сознании, – развеселенно фыркнул МакКой, но встал следом. – Спасибо за чудесный ужин, посол Сарек, доктор Грейсон. Еда была как и всегда великолепной, а компания - интересной.

\- Приводите с собой Джоанну, – попросила Аманда. – Я хочу с ней познакомиться.

\- Как только, так сразу, – пообещал МакКой. – Я говорил с ней вчера и упомянул вас, она умоляла меня свозить ее в посольство.

\- О, будет здорово, – обрадовалась Аманда. – Человеческие дети сбивают вулканцев с толку на раз-два. Мне очень хочется увидеть, как кто-нибудь из них заберется на колени к Т’Пол. Вообще-то я бы за это даже заплатила.

*** * * ***

Сарек пересек порог своего кабинета и не удивился, увидев Ставика, сидевшего за его столом: он разрешил Старейшине использовать его офис для работы после обеда.

\- Где Стонн?

\- Он наблюдает за Джеймсом и Споком. Их узы его интригуют, но я не думаю, что это любопытство носит нездоровый характер. У него нет личной заинтересованности в Споке. Я объединял с ним разумы несколько раз после церемонии обручения - он нашел ее ошеломительной и завораживающей.

\- Подобная реакция распространена среди тех, кто удостоился чести присутствовать на этом событии, – отозвался Сарек, занимая место перед своим же столом. Было странно находиться с другой его стороны, и ему пришла в голову мысль, чувствовал ли Спок то же самое во время их разговоров в этой комнате. Он сделал мысленную заметку не оставаться в своем кресле во время важных личных дискуссий – подобное расстояние между двумя участниками беседы отдаляло их друг от друга во всех смыслах этих слов. – Семья Стонна ранее дала понять, что они желали бы связать его узами со Споком.

\- Супруга его отца понимает власть, которую дал бы им такой шанс. Она фактически предложила своего пасынка в качестве жертвы. Я проинформировал Т’Пау, что это было невероятно оскорбительно, – Ставик выключил компьютер и перевел все свое внимание на Сарека. – Это одна из причин, по которой я взял Стонна в ученики. У меня есть возможность посвятить время его образованию и дальнейшему развитию. Его разум впечатляет, и я не желаю видеть, как его семья разрушает и ослабляет его.

\- У вас есть кандидат на роль его пары, – догадался Сарек.

\- Нет, не совсем. Он не выразил какого-либо конкретного предпочтения касательно пола его будущего спутника, поскольку в детстве он был обручен с вулканкой и изначально согласился связать себя со Споком, если бы подобную возможность ему предоставили, – отметил Ставик. – Я привез его с собой на Землю, чтобы расширить его кругозор и перспективы, – он покосился на второй монитор, куда шло изображение с камер наблюдения. – Всегда ли они медитируют подобным образом?

Сарек бросил взгляд на экран, хотя ему по сути и не нужно было: он точно знал, как сидели Спок и Джеймс.

\- Это зависит от их целей. Они держатся за руки, когда взаимодействуют с их пси-камнем, и зачастую находятся близко друг к другу, как, к примеру, сейчас, если медитируют в одно и то же время.

\- Они не объединили разумы.

\- Не тем способом, что привычен для вулканцев, но я полагаю, что возможности Джеймса позволяют им погружаться в одно ментальное пространство без конктакта с пси-точками.

\- Вы не узнавали у них об этом?

\- Их узы лишь для них, и меня это не касается, – прохладно ответил Сарек. – Мне думается, что моя позиция на этот счет предельно ясна.

\- Но не так сильно, как у вашей жены, – хмыкнул, поднимая бровь, Ставик.

*** * * ***

Джим расслабленно прислонился к Споку, переплетая их пальцы, когда они выскользнули из состояния медитации. Стонн с трикодером сидел в паре метров от плошки с огнем. Прибор лежал на полу, и Джиму стало интересно, как долго вулканец снимал показания, прежде чем остановился.

\- Ты в норме?

Стонн качнул головой.

\- Это было… Джеймс, известно ли тебе, что когда вы медитируете вместе, то проецируете свое эмоциональное состояние? Это похоже на то, что произошло во время церемонии обручения. Если бы я не сидел во время ее проведения, ментальный всплеск заставил бы меня упасть на колени.

Джим слегка покраснел, выбираясь со своего места между ног Спока и поднимаясь. Спок передвинулся и легко принял позу лотоса.

\- Я правда ничего не могу с этим поделать. Прости, если тебе было неудобно.

\- Нет, не неудобно, – медленно протянул Стонн, потупив взгляд. – Я никогда прежде не испытывал чего-либо настолько сильного. Я не уверен, сумел бы выдержать это длительный период времени.

\- К этому нелегко привыкнуть, – согласился Спок, – но я всегда изначально верил, что был в _безопасности_. Именно это является ключевым моментом.

Стонн кивнул.

\- Я понимаю, – он коротко прикоснулся к трикодеру, но после чего убрал руку. – Данные крайне интересны. Ваши псионные поля были отдельными, пока вы не достигли глубокого состояния медитации. После этого они совместились настолько идеально, что было невозможно увидеть, где заканчивалось одно и начиналось другое - вы стали едины. Это тот самый момент, о котором упомянул Девон во время вашего обручения. Вы достигали этого эффекта до создания уз?

Спок и Джим переглянулись.

\- Да, – признался Кирк. – Именно поэтому мы и заключили, что являлись t’hy’la.

\- И это истинно так, – Стонн передал трикодер Споку, когда тот протянул за ним руку. – Как долго вы изучали друг друга и вашу связь?

\- Практически с самого начала, – ответил Спок, принимая ПАДД, который сунул ему Джим, и перебросил показания Стонна в их папку с файлами. – В конечном итоге мы очистим наши данные от личной информации и таким образом сделаем их приемлемыми для ВАН.

\- Это был уникальный и крайне интимный опыт, – Стонн выпрямился, кончики его ушей заметно позеленели, да и щеки тоже. – Я хотел бы поблагодарить вас за то, что вы позволили мне присутствовать здесь в этот вечер. Это было честью для меня. Я не буду обсуждать с кем-либо то, что случилось сегодня.

Джим посмотрел ему вслед, когда тот покидал комнату, и повернулся к Споку.

\- Мы его смутили, да?

\- Он молод, – произнес Спок. – Вулканцы как правило не покидают планету, пока не достигнут пятидесяти лет и более. Он, как сказал бы ты, впечатлителен. Я удивлен, что его отец позволил ему отправиться на Землю вместе со Ставиком.

\- Но ты ж сам заявлял, что его мачеха хотела использовать его ради своей выгоды, – припомнил Джим.

\- И я думаю, именно это и является причиной его пребывания здесь. Старейшина Ставик заинтересован в Стонне как в многообещающем ученике, и это стечение социальных и политических обстоятельств благоприятно для него. Оно позволило ему стать частью нашей семьи, что имеет немалое значение. Он встретил некоторых юных несвязанных членов нашего клана.

\- То есть, он ищет пару, – уточнил Джим. – Он раньше хотел на это место тебя.

Спок чуть позеленел.

\- Он не _возражал_ против обручения со мной, но ему было известно о моих запланированных узах с тобой еще до того, как он улетел с Вулкана.

\- Он пытался отговорить тебя от связи со мной, – тихо проговорил Джим.

\- Значит, ты слышал это, – прикрыл на мгновение глаза Спок, – то, что он сказал мне той ночью и как пытался заставить меня отступить от своего решения.

\- У тебя есть от меня тайны, – фыркнул Джим. – Ты подробностями той беседы со мной не поделился.

\- Тебя это злит?

\- Нет. Я вовсе не жду, что ты из-за уз выкинешь в окно личные секреты других людей. Что было озвучено между вами тем вечером, изобличило больше его, нежели тебя. Я подслушал, потому что я бесстыдный и слегка чокнутый, когда дело касается тебя, и за это я не извинюсь, – Джим повел плечами, когда Спок вскинул бровь. – Чего?

\- Тебе невероятно повезло, что в этом помещении установлены камеры видеонаблюдения, – низко протянул Спок. – Однако же в моей комнате все обстоит иначе.

\- Ты мне угрожаешь? – усмехнулся Джим.

\- Нет. Вулканцы не угрожают. Я лишь предупреждаю тебя.

\- Мне стоит постараться удрать?

\- Я бы не советовал данную стратегию. Это пробудит во мне хищническую реакцию.

\- Господи ты Боже мой, Спок, это ж нифига не устрашает! – Джим подскочил на ноги и пулей вылетел в дверь.

Спок дождался, пока Джим доберется до лестницы и поспешит на третий этаж, прежде чем рванул следом за ним. Он с легкостью его поймал и, бросив на кровать, прижал трепыхавшегося Джима к матрасу, оседлав его бедра.

\- Ты меня догнал, – задыхаясь, ухмыльнулся Джим. – Я в твоей власти.

\- Ты _всегда_ в моей власти, – хмыкнул Спок; сквозь пальцы, обхватившие запястья Джима, он ощущал через прохладную кожу человека его веселье и желание. – Тебе нравится это, оно возбуждает тебя.

\- Меня возбуждаешь ты вообще-то, – простодушно признался Джим и, расслабившись, раздвинул ноги. – Объединишь наши разумы?

\- Да, но не в такой позе, – с некоторым сожалением отстранился Спок. – Мои родители здесь. Они могут войти в комнату, когда мы будем ментально не здесь, и никто из нас даже не поймет этого.

Джим вздохнул, но согласно кивнул. Спок скатился с него, и они уселись на кровати лицом к лицу.

*** * * ***

\- Это лишь очередной маневр со стороны Дома Сурака, дабы возвысить их над нами, – произнес Ковар. – Заявление о подобных узах между полукровкой и кем-то настолько человеком является оскорблением для наших людей и наиболее священных традиций.

\- Дом Сурака никогда не видел смысла в том, чтобы поднять себя выше остального нашего народа. Они всегда трудились на благо всей планеты, – Тавал покосился на репликатор, думая, был ли там, как в устройстве Джарета, горячий шоколад. Это было маловероятным и выводило из себя. – Ковар, вы запросили моего присутствия здесь лишь для того, чтобы жаловаться на Спока и его пару, или же у вас все же имелись другие на то причины?

\- Мое беспокойство оправдано. Их отказ позволить изучить себя оскорбителен. Если они действительно t’hy’la, Спок обязан позволить его людям провести необходимые исследования, дабы мы могли определить, на самом ли деле они связаны так сильно и глубоко, – Ковар поднялся и встал возле окна своих небольших покоев в посольстве. – Т’Пау уже объявила, что она не заставит их согласиться.

\- Я полагаю, наши отношения с правительством Бетазеда в иных обстоятельствах пострадали бы весьма сильно. Джеймс Кирк важен для них.

\- И я не вижу для того абсолютно никаких оснований. Он лишь на одну четверть бетазоид.

\- Его отец был одним из первых в своей расе, кто служил во флоте, и он умер героем. Звездный флот и Федерация чтит Джорджа Кирка и его наследие как бетазоида. Джеймс родился в день, когда погиб его отец, он - один из выживших в трагедии «Кельвина». Одно лишь это делает его особенным. Но для этого так же есть и другие основания, которые известны его народу, и эти обстоятельства нельзя обсуждать с теми, кто не посвящен в детали.

\- И вам они, разумеется, известны, – догадался Ковар.

\- Да, – Тавал приблизился к репликатору и заказал для себя чай. Тот оказался не тем, который он хотел, но он решил, что позже сможет вернуться к Джарету и найти утешение в его объятиях, – но не мне говорить об этом. Я не предам доверия друга, чтобы насытить ваше любопытство об узах, которые вас никоим образом не касаются. Ваш зацикленный интерес в Споке и его паре неприличен.

\- Вы не желаете подобных уз для себя? – обратился к нему Ковар. – Вы ни с кем не были связаны годами, Тавал, - разве не этого вы искали?

\- Я был одинок по своему собственному выбору, – Тавал подавил глубокий раздраженный вздох. – Можете вы просто принять тот факт, что эти два молодых человека влюблены друг в друга; что они - t’hy’la , потому что им было позволено пройти свой путь и найти в конце него друг друга?

\- Любовь - не единственное требование для уз t’hy’la. Должна существовать так же ментальная совместимость, что является вопросом химии мозга и гармонии псионных полей. Если бы мы могли изучить это, возможно, у нас была бы возможность создавать лучшие узы для наших детей.

Тавал наклонил голову.

\- Это связано с вашей дочерью, кажется, ее имя Т’Шеа.

\- Т’Шея умерла много лет назад, – ровно сказал Ковар.

\- Во время Пон-Фарра ее супруга. Он убил ее, потому что они были несовместимы - обстоятельство, которое стало известно слишком поздно, чтобы спасти хоть кого-то из них.

\- Я организовал их помолвку, когда она была ребенком, во время обручения ничего не было упущено. Целитель сказал, что их узы были прочны, – пальцы Ковара сжались в кулаки за его спиной, и Тавал вскинул бровь при подобном проявлении эмоций. – Если бы ВАН смогла изучить Спока и Джеймса Кирка, они сумели бы определить, что сделало их физически совместимыми. Это было бы бесценно для нашего народа, а нам отказывают в этом из-за их эгоистичного беспокойства.

\- Стремление оберегать свое частное пространство не означает эгоизм, – мягко отпарировал Тавал. – Ковар, Джеймс Кирк может быть на три четверти человеком на генетическом уровне, но его псионный профиль полностью характерен для бетазоида. Их разумы соединены не на том уровне, который ВАН может потребовать от кого-либо, кроме очень близкой пары.

Ковар фыркнул.

\- Бетазоиды известны своими неразборчивыми и беспорядочными ментальными контактами.

\- Поверхностно, возможно, – позволил себе ремарку Тавал. – Но в сознании Джеймса есть места, до которых дотрагивался лишь Спок. Даже целители не могут так глубоко проникнуть без его на то согласия. А для того, чтобы подобное состоялось, случай должен быть поистине _ужасным_. Да, они немало общаются телепатически, но подобные беседы сравнимы с тем, чтобы поскрести ногтем по верхушке айсберга, простите за метафору.

\- Вы знаете довольно немало о них как о людях.

\- Да. Я работал с ними в прошлом; нескольких бетазоидов я считаю своими друзьями, – Тавал отставил чай в сторону почти нетронутым и поднялся. – Возможно, когда Джеймс и Спок станут старше, они изменят свое мнение и позволят ВАН изучить их. Я бы посоветовал вам помнить, что они еще очень молоды, и их желание защитить друг друга яростно и практически первобытно.

\- Т’Пау говорила нечто подобное. Это лишь еще один аспект их уз, стоящий того, чтобы их исследовать.

Тавал громко фыркнул.

\- Только не если, силясь сделать это, кто пострадает или умрет.

*** * * ***

\- Я не хочу этого делать!

Джим и Спок остановились в центре вестибюля посольства Вулкана. В этом месте _кричали_ очень немногие, так что это явилось неожиданностью. Девочка бежала вниз по ступеням, слезы катились по ее щекам – прямое противоречие с черными тонкими бровями вразлет. Темно-каштановые волосы скрывали ее уши, но Джим не сомневался, что она была вулканкой или по крайней мере – метнулась у него в голове диковатая мысль – наполовину вулканкой.

Стонн, который шагнул в вестибюль через пару секунд после них, встал рядом и тоже смотрел с нескрываемым любопытством, как невероятно привлекательная девочка пронеслась мимо них. Спок чуть пихнул Джима локтем, а тот в ответ только повел плечами.

\- Т’Сар, – женщина вышла на лестницу следом за ней, – пожалуйста, подожди.

Девочка замерла и повернулась к женщине.

\- Я не хотела этих дурацких _уз_ , когда была маленькой, но согласилась, потому что этого хотел папа. Мне плевать, что мне нужны новые. Я не заключу их с каким-то незнакомцем!

\- Твой отец лишь старается тебя защитить, – женщина протянула руку, чтобы прикоснуться к дочери, но Т’Сар зашипела и отдернулась. – Прошу, ты можешь вернуться наверх?

\- Нет, – замотала головой Т’Сар. – Я на это не пойду. Они просто свяжут меня с очередным мальчишкой, который никогда не примет того, что я наполовину халананка, и через год я опять окажусь в _той же_ ситуации. Этот нечестно, мама.

«Звучит хреново», – лениво подумал Джим, и пальцы Спока скользнули вдоль его собственных.

\- Все будет иначе.

\- Я ему не доверяю, – огрызнулась Т’Сар. – Я не… я не сделаю этого.

Т’Пау появилась на ступенях и негромко кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Саран, мне необходимо побеседовать с вами наедине. Т’Сар, ты отправишься в мои личные покои в посольстве и успокоишь свой разум, – она уставилась на мальчиков настолько прямо и пронизывающе, что у Джима мурашки табуном пронеслись по коже. – Спок, Джеймс, Стонн, вы составите ей компанию.

Все трое молча кивнули, и Джим махнул Т’Сар ладонью, когда та посмотрела на них. Девочка залилась зеленым румянцем, что Джим счел очень милым, и опустила взгляд.

Спок теперь уже полноценно переплел их пальцы – его личный неприкрытый собственнический жест, который всегда заставлял Стонна… ну… пялиться на них. Джиму-то казалось, что он уже должен был давно к этому привыкнуть, но, похоже, что до этого было еще далеко.

\- Т’Сар, пойдешь с нами?

Она безмолвно наклонила голову.

В комнатах Т’Пау Спок и Стонн уселись и просто наблюдали. Джим вбил в репликатор заказ на чай, который всегда приносила Споку Аманда, когда тот был расстроен, но пытался это скрыть. Достав чайничек, он сперва налил чашку для Т’Сар.

\- У меня отсутствуют слезные протоки, – внезапно сказал Спок.

Т’Сар нахмурилась.

\- У меня их тоже не должно было быть, но ты же знаешь, они всегда _ошибались_ насчет тех из нас, кто были первыми, – она со вздохом взяла у Джима кружку. – Я тебя уже давно не видела, Спок. Прости, если мой всплеск эмоций причинил тебе неудобство.  Я знаю, как сильно ты стараешься быть как можно больше вулканцем.

Спок наклонил голову.

\- Сейчас это куда менее важно, нежели раньше. Ты была права: попытка влиться в общество тех, кто постоянно направляет на тебя свое неодобрение, лишена смысла, – он сделал глоток и продолжил: – Джеймс, это моя двоюродная сестра - Т’Сар. Ее мать халананка. Они покинули Вулкан, когда мне было десять лет.

Т’Сар не поднимала головы, смотря на свой чай.

\- Мне было девять. Знаешь, Спок - та причина, по которой я вообще существую. Мои родители даже не планировали заводить детей, пока леди Аманда не родила Спока, – она покосилась на Стонна, ее глаза чуть расширились, и она поспешно отвела их в сторону, повторяя ту же фразу, с которой ранее обратилась к Споку: – Я прошу прощения, Стонн, если мой всплеск эмоций причинил тебе неудобство.

\- Было бы нелогичным ожидать, что ты вела бы себя иначе, чем диктует твоя природа, Т’Сар. Халананцы очень эмоциональный и неистовый народ, – взгляд Стонна приклеился к его собственной чашке. – Этот чай весьма хорош. Я прежде никогда не пробовал такого.

\- Его специально заваривает для меня моя мать, – пояснил Спок. – Обычные вулканские чаи не соответствую моим вкусовым предпочтениям.

Стонн задумчиво хмыкнул.

\- Я всегда полагал, что моя мачеха всегда делала чай очень горьким назло мне.

Т’Сар хихикнула и прикрыла рот ладонью, когда ее щеки вспыхнули зеленым.

\- Прошу прощения.

\- Не извиняйся, – остановил ее Джим. – Как уже сказал Стонн, нелогично вести себя так, как тебе несвойственно.

\- Мой отец разочарован во мне, – прямо заявила Т’Сар. – Он привез меня сюда, потому что бабушка нашла для меня очередного потенциального супруга. Стовук, тот, с кем меня связали, когда я была ребенком, нашел другую, и наши узы были разорваны почти год назад.

\- Мне об этом известно, – пробормотал Стонн. – Стовук обручился с моей бывшей парой.

Т’Сар удивленно моргнула.

\- Я… Это неожиданно, Стонн. Клан Стовука не обладает ни богатством, ни высоким положением твоей семьи. Я всегда считала, что Т’Эла…

\- …алчна, – закончил за нее Спок. – Слово, которое ты ищешь, - алчная или жадная.

Джим коротко рассмеялся.

\- Может, они влюбились.

Т’Сар повела плечами и опустила чашку на стол.

\- Я нехорошо повела себя на лестнице, но бабушка не понимает… Стовук никогда не намеревался на мне жениться. Он ясно дал это понять, когда я улетала с Вулкана, сказал, что заслуживал лучшего, чем какого-то гибрида.

\- Он был юн в то время, – тихо заметил Стонн. – Логика ускользает от молодых.

\- Возможно; ты всегда был немного… – Т’Сар снова пожала плечами и бросила взгляд на Спока, который кивнул головой в знак согласия с ее неозвученным оскорблением. – Приятно видеть, что некоторые могут измениться.

\- Так и надолго ты останешься на Земле? – неожиданно поинтересовался Джим.

Т’Сар вскинула брови.

\- Мы вообще-то тут живем. Мои родители работают на Федерацию в качестве дипломатов и лингвистов. Мы редко посещаем посольство, потому что моей матери тут неуютно. Ты-то в курсе, как плохо с ней обращались на Вулкане, Спок.

\- Да, я знаю об этом. Она страдала сильнее моей матери из-за своих телепатических способностей. Даже в своем собственном разуме она не могла обрести убежища, – угрюмо произнес Спок. – Ты понимаешь, что тебе необходимы узы?

\- Да, – устало вздохнула Т’Сар, – понимаю, но почему я должна соглашаться на них, только чтобы очередную связь выдерули из моего сознания, когда он передумает или найдет кого-то лучшего на Вулкане? Они твердят, что это не больно, что пустота оборванных уз не задерживается надолго, но это _ложь_. Мне _больно_ , и я не могу представить, что мне придется пройти через это снова.

Спок посмотрел на Стонна, который уставился в пол.

\- Стонн?

\- У меня все обстоит так же - воронка там, где прежде ее не было с момента, как мне исполнилось семь лет. Целитель сказал, что она исчезнет, – он поджал губы. – Минуло уже практически восемь месяцев, но я все еще чувствую, как будто на моем теле горит открытая рана.

Джим вздрогнул, ужас всколыхнулся внутри него, когда он подумал о том, каково жить с такой агонией в разуме, а потом мельком покосился на двустворчатые двери, ведшие в небольшой садик на территории посольства.

\- Стонн, тебе стоит показать Т’Сар сад, чтобы она немного успокоилась. Спок и я побудем тут и отвлечем Старейшину Т’Пау, если она вдруг вернется.

Спок прищурился, когда Стонн и Т’Сар последовали совету его пары без малейших возражений, и, дождавшись, пока Стонн закрыл дверь на террасу, уставился на Джима.

\- Ты решил заняться сватовством?

\- Ага. Ты только глянь, какие они милые, – прошептал Джим. – Теперь я знаю, почему адмирал Арчер утверждал, что мы были похожи на щеночков, потому что это и впрямь прелесть. Она была бы идеальна для него - он определенно в ней заинтересован, а эмоции халанан проецируются не так сильно, как у бетазоидов, так что она, наверное, не будет… «перегружать» его так же, как я.

\- Его семья, вероятно, отречется от него, – покачал головой Спок.

\- А я думал, что его злобная мачеха хотела впихнуть его в твой клан, чтобы самой пробиться туда.

\- В этом состоял ее замысел, и в этом же заключается смысл моего опасения, – Спок сдвинул брови. – «Злобная мачеха»? Данное выражение является какой-либо культурной отсылкой?

\- Да-а. Я тебе попозже объясню, нам понадобится время и, может, парочка другая кое-каких видео, – Джим усмехнулся, заметив явственное нежелание Спока: вулканец не хотел иметь дела со старыми фильмами. – Т’Пау - ее бабушка. А тебе она кем приходится?

\- Согласно человеческим нормам ее можно назвать моей двоюродной бабушкой. Она и моя бабушка были сестрами, – Спок поднялся, когда в комнату вошла Старейшина Т’Пау. – Она находится сейчас в саду.

Т’Пау вскинула бровь и приблизилась к выходу на террасу. Постояв там несколько долгих секунд, она повернулась к Джиму.

\- Я так понимаю, это, как выражаются люди, твоих рук дело, Джеймс?

\- Они очаровательны, – тут же отфутболил Джим. – Она все еще расстроена, а он испытывает странное желание ее защитить, хотя и сам пока не знает почему.

\- Ты считаешь, что они совместимы? – осведомилась Т’Пау.

\- Понятия не имею. Им интересно узнать друг друга заново, и они оба пережили боль от разорванных уз и все еще ее чувствуют. Мне кажется, она может довериться ему, не боясь, что он ранит ее так, как ее предыдущая пара, – Джим потупился под ее пристальным вниманием. – А доверие это очень важно.

\- Да, – неторопливо отозвалась Т’Пау. – Что ж, хорошо, Джеймс, ты можешь… исполнить роль свахи. Я сообщу ее родителям, что дальнейшее обсуждение потенциальных уз придется отложить. Она до сих пор страдает, и, возможно, для нее еще рано расценивать новую связь.

\- А это разве не ложь?

\- Вулканцы не лгут, мальчик, – холодно проинформировала его Т’Пау и покинула помещение.

\- Да хрень все это, – отмахнулся Джим и улыбнулся, когда Стонн нерешительно сорвал небольшой цветок и протянул его Т’Сар. – А вот ты мне никогда не дарил цветов, Спок. Чивой-то я как-то обиделся.

Спок фыркнул, смотря на Стонна и свою двоюродную сестру.

\- У меня возникают периодические мысли о тебе и лепестках, – он повернулся к Джиму. – Ты знал, что лепестки роз являются деликатесом на Вулкане?

\- Нет… – Джим заинтересовано подался вперед. – Хм… Я и лепестки?

\- На самом деле ты, обнаженный и лежащий в окружении лепестков белых роз, – признался Спок и окинул свою пару долгим взглядом. – Сначала я пытался представить красные, но они слишком осветляют твою кожу. Белые же идеальны.

У Джима на щеках вспыхнул румянец, а сам он чуть разинул рот.

\- _Спок_ …

Тот сомкнул руки за спиной.

\- Девон испытает разочарование от новости о том, что лишится возможности научить Стонна веселиться?

\- Не-е, он уже и так вовлечен в одну слегка неподобающую и пылкую связь. Это займет его надолго. Ну, то есть, пока его родители об этом не узнают, – Джим облизнул губы. – Обязательно оставим эту штуку с лепестками на какой-нибудь особенный случай.

\- Разумеется, – согласился Спок.

*** * * ***

Т’Пау наблюдала за Т’Сар со своего балкона. Ее младший сын и его жена, не отрываясь, следили за своим единственным ребенком.

\- У нее есть время.

\- Мы не знаем, что случится из-за ее халананской крови, – возразил Салак и сделал глубокий вдох. – Я готов заставить ее принять новые узы.

Т’Пау напряглась и покачала головой.

\- Нет, не в том случае, когда у нас имеется выбор. Девочка плохо воспримет подобные обстоятельства. Она всегда была чувствительным ребенком, – Старейшина кивнула в сторону Т’Сар и Стонна. – Джеймс, по всей видимости, полагает, что эти молодые люди могу ступить на один путь, если мы дадим им время и пространство для этого.

\- Вы серьезно воспринимаете предложение этого юноши? – обратилась к ней Саран.

\- Он одаренный эмпат, и в данный момент его попытка свести их вместе не причинит им никакого вреда. Позвольте Т’Сар самой решить, хочет ли она проводить время в обществе Стонна, заново знакомясь с ним. Я уверена, что у Джеймса есть план.

\- Он вас забавляет, – заметила Саран.

\- Однажды Ставик спросил меня, каковым было мое мнение касательно присутствия не-вулканцев в нашем клане. Джеймс Кирк - четвертый в нашей семье, кто не принадлежит к народу Вулкана, и это напомнило о том дне, когда Сарек пришел ко мне и сообщил, что желает объединиться узами с человеческой женщиной, – Т’Пау опустила руку на прохладные перила балкона. – Поначалу я не была впечатлена, в этом секрета нет, но я согласилась встретиться с ней. Она была эстетически красивой, и я задумалась, не могло ли это быть единственной причиной, по которой Сарек был ею очарован.

\- Вы оказали моему двоюродному брату дурную услугу, – запротестовал Салак.

\- Нет. Аманда была великолепна, но так молода. И это беспокоило меня, но когда я проникла в ее разум, то мне сразу же стало понятно, почему Сарек был так уверен в том, что она станет для него идеальной супругой, – Т’Пау сделала паузу. – После этого я не могла отказать ему в праве сформировать с ней связь, и именно поэтому я никогда не поступала иначе с кем-либо в моей клане, когда они просили разрешить им соединить себя с теми, кого они выбрали сами. Если бы не другие проблемные моменты, о которых мы предпочитаем не говорить, я бы не позволила создавать узы для детей в нашем клане в столь юном возрасте.

\- А этот мальчик, Джеймс Кирк?

\- Он по себе знает, каково не быть любимым тем человеком, который должен был подарить ему это прежде всех остальных, – помолчав, произнесла Т’Пау. – И тем не менее он открыл свое сердце и разум Споку без колебаний, совсем как когда-то Аманда открылась Сареку. Быть парой вулканца в нынешние времена и при нынешних обстоятельствах совсем нелегко.

*** * * ***

Джим взял у Спока протянутую ему тарелку и смотрел, как тот возился со своей почти целую _минуту_ , прежде чем наконец счел, что разложил и поставил все так, как было ему нужно. Стонн и Тавал появились в небольшом кафе вскоре после них, так что они взяли столик на четверых.

Стонн сел рядом с Джимом и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом.

\- Мне необходимо задать тебе неподобающий и личный вопрос.

Джим ухмыльнулся, а Спок поднял бровь.

\- О-о, Стонн, это мои _любимые_ вопросы. Порази меня.

Стонн замер и моргнул.

\- Но как я в таком случае получу ответ, в котором нуждаюсь, если ты будешь без сознания и потенциально мертв?

\- «Порази меня» - это значит, вперед, флаг в руки, попытайся. Ну, короче, спрашивай. Это просто такая фигура речи.

\- Люди - странные существа, – коротко фыркнул Стонн.

\- Я всегда находил их завораживающими, – признался Тавал со своего места возле Спока. – Так и в чем же состоит твой вопрос?

\- За последний год Т’Сар отвергла шестнадцать предложений о заключении уз, – начал Стонн и осекся. – Пять из них исходили от представителей расы, к которой принадлежит ее мать. Последнее - от моего собственного дома, его сделал мой троюродный брат Сарик.

\- Шестнадцать… – повторил Джим. – Шикарная и разборчивая. Неплохое сочетание. Так и что тебя интересует?

\- Как ты _заполучил_ Спока?

Спок почти нахмурился.

\- Я совершенно уверен, что ответственность за отношения между нами целиком и полностью лежит на мне.

Джим хохотнул и похлопал его по руке.

\- Продолжай убеждать себя. Это так мило, – он повернулся к Стонну. – Ты серьезно? Ну, я понимаю, что она симпатичная и умная, но она не совсем та, кого вулканцы посчитали бы _правильной_ парой.

Стонн позеленел и покосился на Спока.

\- Я нахожу, что недавние события поставили передо мной вопрос, что _я сам_ расцениваю как правильную пару.

\- Ты про нашу церемонию объединения узами? – уточнил Джим.

\- Нет, – Стонн сосредоточился на своей еде. – Не совсем. Это было назидательным и… информативным событием. На эту тему участниками подобных ситуаций написано множество эссе, в которых они обсуждают произошедшее и свои реакции на это. Старейшина Т’Пау исключительно могущественна. На Вулкане мне никогда не позволяли проводить большое количество времени в компании доктора Грейсон. Супруга моего отца… крайне отрицательно относится к межвидовым бракам.

\- Какое отношение моя мать имеет к… – Спок оборвал себя, когда Джим ментально пихнул его.

\- Я хочу иметь пару, которая будет ценить моих детей, – наконец сказал Стонн, – так же как это делает леди Аманда. Я знаю, что моя собственная мать _любила_ меня, но мои родители были вместе не потому, что их брак был организован. Им было позволено выбрать друг друга, а не быть связанными детьми. Он лишился ее и принял узы с Т’Ял. Я всегда считал, что она отвергала меня из-за того факта, что мой отец все еще тоскует по моей матери.

Тавал кивнул.

\- Были некоторые опасения, что он умрет следом за ней; целители полагали, что он пережил ее смерть благодаря тебе. Ваши родительские узы удержали его в мире живых. Твоя мать была потрясающей и выдающейся женщиной - многие оплакивали ее потерю.

Стонн отложил вилку и задумчиво хмыкнул.

\- Т’Сара… интересна.

\- Она красивая, – поправил его Джим, – и для тебя является своего рода необычной.

\- Возможно, – согласился Стонн. – Это неправильно?

\- Да вовсе нет, но я бы не советовал тебе сразу в лоб говорить ей, что ты так думаешь. Она просто решит, что твой интерес к ней вызван ее физической внешностью.

\- Это было бы нелогично.

\- Ну, она девочка и только наполовину вулканка. Она не будет логичной, возможно, никогда. Она будет всю твою жизнь ставить тебя в тупик, если тебе повезет, – предостерег его Джим. – Она будет плакать, когда обрадуется, смеяться, когда загрустит, и будет злиться на тебя безо всякой на то причины.

Стонн уставился на него.

\- Ты пытаешься отговорить меня от попыток ухаживать за ней?

\- Нет, – рассмеялся Джим. – Совсем нет? Так ладно, ты никогда не встречался, да? « _Вулканцы не ходят на свидания_ » и все такое.

\- Только если мы не вынуждены так поступать, – сухо встрял Тавал. – В таких случаях удовольствия мы не получаем, и как правило все заканчивается отнюдь не самым лучшим образом.

Джим фыркнул, давясь смешками.

\- Ясно. Тогда сперва тебе надо выяснить, что она любит, ну хобби и все такое. А для этого нам может понадобиться вести себя не слишком этично, поскольку друзей ее мы не знаем. Где она учится, Спок?

\- В школе для девочек - Математической и Научной Академии «Сато» **[6]**.

Джим улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо. На самом деле даже очень хорошо - там нет внутришкольного постоянного соревнования между мальчишками. Минус в том, что подруг у нее там наверняка дофига, а девушки на Земле ходят стайками. Порой это даже жутко. Но зато академия «Сато» в основном фокусируется на искусстве, а еще есть большой уклон в сторону ксенолингвистики. Плюс музыка, танцы и так далее. Она, наверное, весьма талантлива, раз учится там. У них проводят прослушивания на поступление. Ты на инструментах играешь? – спросил он Стонна.

\- На восьми, – признался Стонн, – но земной среди них только один - скрипка. Моя бабушка любит земную музыку и настоятельно требовала, чтобы я для нее обучился скрипичному мастерству. Я так же достаточно хорошо знаком с пианино, поэтому могу… _сблефовать_.

Джим кивнул и обратился к Споку:

\- А ты на чем-то играешь?

\- Да нескольких инструментах, – наклонил голову Спок. – Мы можем обсудить это позднее.

\- М-м, круто, – Джим снова перевел свое внимание на Стонна. – Так, ну, музыка - ваша точка соприкосновения, это неплохо. Даже если она танцует или поет, о музыке вы все равно можете поболтать. Некоторых тем тебе лучше избегать: например, ее бывшего партнера по узам и _особенно_ твою партнершу.

\- Почему такой акцент на моей…

\- Потому что ей может прийти в голову неприятная мысль о том, что тебе ее не хватает или что ты желал бы, чтобы она не отменяла вашей помолвки, – перебил его Джим. – Это заставит ее сравнивать себя с твоей… бывшей, а это плохо. У нее уже наверняка есть проблемы из-за ее статуса гибрида и того, что она недостаточно _вулканка_. Что вообще-то не особо логично, но факта оно не отменяет. Старейшина Ставик позволит тебе с ней встречаться?

\- Я не думал, что мне необходимо спросить его об этом, – растерялся Стонн. – Хотя я обсуждаю с ним мои планы, как правило, я не иду к нему за прямым разрешением в планировании моего личного времени.

\- Если ты решишь добиться Т’Сар, тебе стоит обсудить свои намерения со Старейшиной Ставиком, – вступил в диалог Тавал. – Он может упростить вещи между вами двумя, Старейшиной Т’Пау и твоей семьей, если они откажутся принять твой выбор. Никто не посмеет отказать Т’Пау, а Т’Сар - ее внучка. Отец Т’Сар пострадал в политическом плане из-за своего брака и куда сильнее, чем Сарек, потому что у него не было никакой власти за пределами нашего мира. Пост Сарека и его известность в Федерации помогли ему в некоторой степени избежать отрицательных последствий из-за женитьбы на представителе не-вулканской расы.

\- Вы предупреждаете меня?

\- Нет, – покачал головой Тавал. – Я не в том положении, чтобы делать подобное, и у тебя есть варианты в плане твоего карьерного пути. Я понимаю, что ты согласился изучать в основном лишь ксенобиологию и медицину. На Земле ты получишь лучшее образование в этих областях, поскольку у тебя, как у студента, будет уникальная возможность общения и взаимодействия с самыми разными представителями Федерации - то, чего ВАН предоставить тебе не сможет.

\- Да, мне об этом известно, – признался Стонн. – Старейшина Ставик упорно и старательно трудился в последние несколько лет, чтобы изменить это, но пройдут десятилетия, прежде чем академия предоставит программы, которые помогут нам отступить от нашего безразличия к другим видам. Наше собственное желание изолироваться ото всех создало образовательный и информационный вакуум, так же затрагивающий биомедицину и ее этику.

\- А каково мнение твоего отца касательно твоих намерений?

\- Он беспокоится, что я провожу много времени на Земле, но он понимает, что это необходимо для удовлетворения моих требований к обучению. В данный момент мы изучаем высшие академические заведения на Земле, и он посетит их, прежде чем мы определимся окончательно.

\- Так, ясненько. Вернемся к Т’Сар. Тебе придется _ухаживать_ за ней и даже не вздумай просить своего отца пойти к Т’Пау насчет вашего обручения, прежде чем ты не поговоришь об этом с _ней_.

\- Я не могу сделать этого, – напрягся Стонн. – _Так_ мы не поступаем.

\- Послушай, причина того, что она не связалась ни с одним из предложенных ей парней, в том, что для нее это ненормально и неестественно. Ты должен свести все к ее и твоим желаниями до того, как вы вообще попытаетесь втянуть в это Т’Пау.

\- Я неохотно соглашаюсь, – Тавал вмешался прежде, чем Стонн успел снова начать возражать. – Она воспримет тебя серьезно, если ты так же отнесешься к ней. Ты не можешь обращаться с ней так, как если бы она была полностью вулканкой.

\- Именно. И что еще важнее, пусть она думает, что это все романтично; шестнадцатилетние девчонки именно этого и хотят.

\- Я совершенно не подготовлен к подобной ситуации, – ошарашено пробормотал Стонн.

\- А мы тебе поможем, – приободрил его Джим. – Ну, _я_ тебе помогу. Я вообще уверен, что Спок врубился, что мы с ним встречались, только спустя месяцы.

\- Я предположил, что мы встречались на второй день нашего знакомства, – холодно отозвался Спок. – Ты бы понял это, если бы попытался _встречаться_ с кем-либо еще в тот период времени.

*** * * ***

\- Ты уже сказал, чего хотят шестнадцатилетние девочки. Чего же в таком случае желают мальчики того же возраста? – спросил Спок, наблюдая, как его пара преспокойно сбрасывает с себя бадлон.

\- Оргазмов, – фыркнул Джим. – И, как правило, нам все равно, как именно их получать, – он усмехнулся и стащил ботинки и носки.

\- Когда твой отец вернется домой? – Спок снял куртку и стянул через голову тонкий свитер.

\- Нескоро. Он прислал мне сообщение, что мы встречаемся с ним и Боунсом на ужине в центре. Но на всякий пожарный… – Джим подошел к двери и закрыл ее на замок. – Вот так. А еще у нас есть где-то три часа.

Спок избавился от футболки и резко втянул носом воздух, когда Джим расстегнул ремень, который кинул на пол.

\- То, как мы ведем себя наедине друг с другом… неприлично. Ты осознаешь это?

Джим расстегнул джинсы и облизнул нижнюю губу, когда Спок встал с края кровати.

\- Угу. По вулканским меркам даже скандально.

\- В высшей степени, – пробормотал Спок. – Мой отец был бы в ужасе, – он пробежал кончиками пальцев вдоль ребер Джима и, обняв его за талию, подтащил к себе. – Полагаю, у меня существуют потребности, не являющиеся нормой для вулканцев.

\- Это какие же? – поинтересовался Джим, резко выдыхая, когда их тела столкнулись. Руки Спока, сильные и теплые, лежали на его спине.

\- Я думаю о том, что хочу прикасаться к тебе все время. Хочу, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне. Подобная жажда физического контакта чужда вулканцам. С малых лет меня учили дотрагиваться до других как можно меньше и не позволять другим дотрагиваться до меня, если этого можно было избежать, – Спок провел носом вдоль шеи Джима, водя ладонями по прохладной коже человека. – Это оставалось одним из моих принципов до создания связи между нами.

\- А людям нравятся обратное, – прошептал Джим и глухо охнул, когда руки Спока скользнули вниз по его джинсам, сминая плотную ткань. – Немного криво сейчас скажу, но я безопасен для твоих прикосновений, возможно, наиболее безопасен из всех, до кого ты мог бы дотронуться. Так что ничего удивительного в том, что ты так страстно этого хочешь.

\- Да, страстно, – согласился Спок, накрыл ртом выступающую косточку на плече Джима, а затем слегка сомкнув зубы. – И я не стыжусь этого.

\- Отлично, – Джим тихо вскрикнул, когда Спок оторвал его от пола, и тут же обхватил вулканца ногами за пояс. – Я не желаю, чтобы ты  когда-либо стыдился нас, Спок.

\- Ты - моя жизнь, – еле слышно ответил Спок, укладывая его на кровать. – Ты однажды говорил о судьбе, моей и своей.

\- Да, – пальцы Джима протанцевали по обнаженному торсу Спока до его брюк, и начали дразняще играть с пуговицей. – Ты мой, Спок. Я не позволю никому и ничему встать между нами.

Спок наклонился к нему, целуя в губы.

\- Как и я, – затем он сел на колени. – Я хочу… – его ладони опустились на бедра Джима, и Спок закусил губу. – Я хочу полностью раздеть тебя.

Джим кивнул.

\- Да, все что угодно.

Спок выпустил мягкий довольный звук и расстегнул джинсы Джима дрожащими руками.

\- Приподнимись.

Джим проглотил стон, но послушался и, вытянувшись, ждал, пока Спок снимет с него оставшуюся одежду, вцепившись в деревянные поручни изголовья кровати.

\- Ты такой потрясающий, Спок.

\- Красивый здесь ты, – поправил его тот. – Когда я впервые увидел тебя, я был поражен, как сильно ты привлек меня физически. Ты - _единственный_ , кого я когда-либо жаждал.

\- Я люблю тебя, – выдохнул Джим, разводя в стороны ноги и позволяя Споку улечься между них. – Дотронься до меня.

\- Я… – горячие ладони замерли одна на его животе, вторая – чуть выше колена. – Я знаю, что тебе нужны комплименты.

\- Я и так в курсе, что ты испытываешь ко мне, – Джим стиснул зубы, ощущая, как их узы разбрасывают искры. – Оно в моей голове. Всегда.

\- Я люблю тебя, – прохрипел Спок, повторяя озвученное секундами ранее Джимом признание. – То, что я чувствую к тебе, поглощает меня, порой делает логику и рациональное мышление практически невозможными.

Джим выгнулся навстречу его прикосновениям, вздрогнув от удовольствия, прошившего его, когда Спок слегка нажал на то, что, похоже, являлось аналогом пси-точек на его бедрах.

\- Ох черт!.. Это что?

Спок что-то тихо промурлыкал себе под нос.

\- Есть иные способы применения нейродавления помимо лишения своего противника сознания. Я обучился этому в более юном возрасте, чем остальные вулканцы, потому что… – он осекся и покачал головой. – Причины мы можем обсудить позже, – он поводил большим пальцем по теплеющей коже своей пары, обрисовывая круг. – Я покажу тебе их, чтобы ты мог понять всю степень способности вулканцев давать и принимать физическое наслаждение.

Джима бил озноб, и он невольно взмахнул бедрами, пока движения Спока продолжали заставлять его беспомощно закатывать глаза.

\- Пож… пожалуйста, дай мне кончить…

\- Я буду рад сделать это, t’hy’la, – его прикосновения усилились одновременно с вибрацией, от которой их узы практически пели.

Джим застонал, жмурясь и кусая губы.

\- Это идеально... Так идеально…

\- Я знаю, – отозвался Спок. – Я ощущаю это вместе с тобой.

Джим резко распахнул веки.

\- Тогда с-сними свои штаны… иначе тебе потом придется… прид-дется их стирать.

\- Еще рано. Я не планирую достигнуть оргазма, пока его не испытаешь ты.

Джим выпустил рваный вздох и одной ногой обхватил Спока за талию.

\- Как хочешь.

\- Именно, потому что ты в моей власти, – улыбнулся уголком рта Спок, позволяя желанию и веселью просочиться в его голос. Свободную руку он вернул на живот Джима, удерживая его на месте безо всяких усилий и наблюдая, как его пара буквально растекается по кровати. – Да, вот так. Расслабься и позволь мне принести тебе наслаждение.

Джим выгнулся сильнее, пока Спок подталкивал его все ближе и ближе к краю, чередуя нежные прикосновения с почти невыносимым давлением, превращавшим все мышцы в сплошное желе. Их взгляды встретились, и в ту секунду всего стало просто слишком много. Джим судорожно вскрикнул и кончил.

\- Елки мне в задницу.

\- Я не нахожу данное заявление логичным. И к тому же однажды я смогу предложить тебе нечто иное нежели представителей деревьев семейства Сосновых, – пробормотал Спок, кончиком языка лизнув свои пальцы. – Мне нравится твой вкус.

Джим застонал.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, какой ты сексуальный.

Спок вскинул бровь, позволяя усмешке скользнуть на миг по его губам.

\- На самом деле я прекрасно знаю, насколько, по-твоему, я _сексуален_ , и твое мнение - единственное, которое имеет значения для меня.

Джим довольно ухмыльнулся, смотря, как Спок ловко расстегнул брюки и избавился от нижнего белья.

\- Ты шикарен, – он сел в постели и прижался поцелуем к груди Спока, после чего опустил ладонь на его солнечное сплетение и ниже, ниже, пока она не накрыла его плоть. – Ты уже близко.

Спок кивнул, неровно вздыхая.

\- Да, очень близко.

Джим чуть повернул голову и пробежал языком вдоль шеи Спока до места, где она соединялась с плечом, и до ключицы, засмеявшись, когда тот вздрогнул. Джим повторил это снова, после чего слегка сомкнул на коже зубы. Пальцы Спока вжались в его спину, и он, запрокинув голову, выплеснулся ему в руку. Ментально Джим продлил удовольствие заставляя узы растягивать его, после чего отпустил.

\- Мы кошма-а-арно неприличны, – объявил он с некоторой ноткой гордости. – Готов спорить, что мы бы могли опозорить _всю_ твою планету.

Спок хмыкнул и поцеловал Джима в макушку.

\- Утвердительно.

Они улеглись на кровати, и Джим, выудив с пола одну из своих разбросанных футболок, вытер их обоих.

\- Ну. Давай расскажи мне про это нейродавление.

Спок изогнул бровь от того, как спокойно была озвучена эта фраза, потому что ее тон никак не вязался с эмоциональными колебаниями, вибрацией простучавшими по их связи.

\- Это было в целях самозащиты.

\- Из-за того ты гибрид? – уточнил Джим. – Другие дети тебя били?

\- Они часто провоцировали меня, а взрослые за пределами моего клана смотрели в другую сторону, пока ситуация не становилась настолько физически жестокой, что у них не оставалось выбора, кроме как вмешаться. После третьей драки моей отец начал учить меня основам нейродавления, чтобы шансы во время боев были более равными. Я значительно сильнее тебя, но я был слабее своих одноклассников, и они сравнительно легко могли меня одолеть. Все прекратилось в тот раз, когда я впервые применил нервный захват к одному из своих мучителей.

Джиму хотелось засмеяться, но он чувствовал лишь грусть.

\- Я сейчас очень хочу намылить им за это шею.

\- Все уже в прошлом.

\- Стонн принимал в этом участие?

\- Его младший брат - да, но Стонн, поскольку он старше меня, посещал классы в иное время. Он никогда не пытался защитить меня или охладить открытую враждебность Ставара. Это не было его обязанностью.

\- Ерунда полная, – фыркнул Джим. – Сэм бы никогда не спустил мне с рук издевательство над другим ребенком. Это было неправильно и ужасно.

\- Положение Стонна в его семье нестабильно после смерти его матери. Он бы пострадал сам, если бы решился что-либо предпринять и постараться оградить от неприятностей меня или же других гибридов в школе, включая Т’Сар. Ее родители забрали ее с Вулкана, потому что на нее… напал один из мальчиков в ее классе. Он ударил ее по лицу и рассек ей губу, после чего заявил, что хотел увидеть, была ли ее кровь зеленого цвета.

\- И ему за это ничего не было?

\- Отрицательно, – Спок поерзал. – Я лишил его сознания, а Т’Сар… Т’Сар топала по его руке ногой, пока не сломала все его пальцы. Нас обоих в результате отстранили, ее родители увезли ее с Вулкана после этого, а я принимал учителей у себя дома несколько месяцев, пока Т’Пау не вмешалась и не заставила их позволить мне вернуться и закончить школу. После того случая за мной пристально следили.

\- Он это заслужил.

\- Намеренное причинение травм рукам другого вулканца является серьезным преступлением; будь она взрослой, ее могли ли бы на долгие годы лишить свободы.

\- И все равно ему досталось за дело, – ровно бросил Джим. – Нельзя просто так взять и… ударить кого-то, а потом ждать, что за этим ничего не последует. Это жестоко и подло.

\- Я придерживаюсь той же точки зрения, – Спок расслабленно растянулся под покрывалом и притянул Джима к себе. – Тебе необходим отдых.

\- Да нифига, – буркнул Джим, но все же опустил голову на плечо Спока и поудобнее набросил на них одеяло. – Ладно, но ненадолго. У нас еще встреча с моим папой.

\- Ненадолго, – отозвался Спок, проводя пальцами по волосам Джима, который проваливался в безмятежный сон.

 

**Конец.**

 

 

 **[1] Халананцы** ( **Halanans** ) – телепатическая гуманоидная раса с планеты Новая Халана. Халананцы выбирают себе одного партнера на всю жизнь и никогда его не покидают. Еще одной характерной чертой этой расы является психозащитная телепатия – возможность, которая включает в себя создание казалось бы осязаемого образа самого себя, которое может действовать в соответствии с подсознательными чертами характера.

У халананцев уши больше, чем у вулканцев, на кончиках они разделяются «вилочкой».

Картинки халананцев есть вот тут: [**http** **://** **en** **.** **memory** **-** **alpha** **.** **wikia** **.** **com** **/** **wiki** **/** **Halanan**](http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Halanan)

**[2] Коммондор** ( **Commodore** ) – был так же вариант **командор** – это звание между капитаном 1-го ранга и контр-адмиралом. Википедия так же дополнила, что **коммондор** выше **капитана судна** , но ниже **контр-адмирала**.

**[3] Калифорнийский университет в Беркли** (в оригинале сокращенно **Berkley** ) – общественный исследовательский университет США, расположенный в Беркли, штат Калифорния; старейший из десяти кампусов Калифорнийского университета. Он считается лучшим общественным университетом мира и единственным общественным университетом, который входит в десятку лучших учебных заведений мира. В 2014 году занял четвёртое место в академическом рейтинге лучших университетов мира, одновременно, по версии этого же рейтинга, занял первое место в мире по природным наукам и математике.

**[4] Офис-парк** ( **office** **park** или **business** **park** ) – территория (место), где сгруппированы офисные здания.

Выглядит так: [**https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/77/CabrilloBusinessPark-1.png**](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/77/CabrilloBusinessPark-1.png)

Или вот так: [**http://www.planetizen.com/files/styles/primary_image/public/images/shutterstock_2874744_crop.jpg?itok=kTV4DM2I**](http://www.planetizen.com/files/styles/primary_image/public/images/shutterstock_2874744_crop.jpg?itok=kTV4DM2I)

**[5]** Тут Спок говорит: «While I appreciate your ability to make a plan and follow through with it— **I’m** no longer strictly opposed to surprises». Он использует сокращение « **I** **am** », чем вызывает смех у Джима. Мне, разумеется, пришлось перевести это несколько иначе.

**[6] Математическая и Научная Академия «Сато»** (в оригинале просто **Sato** **Academy** , но полное название это **Sato** **Academy** **of** **Mathematics** **and** **Science** ) – это академия, общеобразовательная четырехлетняя школа, расположенная недалеко от кампуса Калифорнийского университета в Лос-Анджелесе в Лонг-Бич. В реальности ученики изучают науку, математику, инженерию, разномерные технологии и т.д. В фанфике там преобладает искусство и ксенолингвистика.

 


End file.
